Our Lifes In Thedas
by Killed streaks
Summary: This is a Multi self-insert. I was lost into the world of Thedas. You could say I freaked out, but... nope, I freaked out. There I said it! Me and a couple of friends of mine were playing at our work place during break (That's the coolest thing about our job) but something went wrong. I was sent into the world of Thedas... alone... or so I thought. (Cover Art not DA but don't CARE)
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic is dedicated to my friends and mentors whom I am going to miss. I just finished my graduation, and I thought I could at least give them this. To all who are reading this, welcome to Our Life In Thedas. This would be a multi self-insert but it would be only through the POV of one the characters.**

 **I just started Dragon Age, never played it, so expect this to be AU if it turns out bad.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Dragon Age nor any of the game's properties. I'm just doing all this for fun.**

 **Please, read and review.**

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I regretted it in so many different ways. One: I saw was a blurry light that blinded me so much it hurts; Two: after it cleared up, I noticed that I was not at home. No, far from that, I'm... in a middle of a forest of some kind.

I looked around, scanning my surrounding, searching for any recognition of the place. None, so far. I looked at the fauna of the woods and noticed that this was not a typical tropical agricultural environment I would expect from home. Plus, the weather is far more... unusual than my comfortable scorching island.

No, where I am know is not Kansas - metaphorically speaking, since I have never been to Kansas.

"H-hello!" I called out, hopefully, to anyone that can help me, only silence responded back. "Hey! Guys, you there?!... What type of crap did I got myself...?" I spotted a deer in the distance. I squinted my eyes in hope I was not hallucinating because deers weren't common at Chuuk, my home Island.

I wanted to go closer to it, but I was afraid that I'd scared it off. I've never seen a deer before, but I wasn't going to miss out the chance to do so. I stood stock-still, holding my breath as I stared in awe of the magnificent creature. Boy, oh boy. Coyten is not gonna believe this when I tell him.

The deer was in a fair distance, far enough to break if I do something wrong and close enough so I could see it. It raised its head as it noticed me, both of us stood still. It felt like hours of us standing there, but it was just about a minute or so. I don't know if the males are called bucks or stags, but what stood in front of me was a male deer, that I could tell at least.

I didn't want the moment to end-

Oh, my god! An arrow impeded itself into deer's side! The creature squealed in pain before it died.

"Oh, shit!" I cursed as I fell on my ass. "What the- ?"

"Ha! Got 'im!" a voice called out of the woods. A man strode through the bushes, grinning from ear to ear, as he approached the presently dead deer. "Been after ye since yesterday... Hey, boy! What are ye doing around here?"

The man was... oddly dressed to say the least. The guy looked something out of a medieval movie or the show like Merlin. He carried a bow in his arm, with the quiver strapped to his back; he wore simple clothing like shirt, breeches, vest, and boots. The man was somewhere in his thirties, I guess, but his eyes showed how much he has went through.

"H-e-ello! Anybody in there?" He shouted at me when I didn't answer. "Can ye speak at all?"

"Uh, y-yeah." I replied, nervous as hell. I can't imagine a situation like this been written out in a handbook on how to deal with medieval dudes, so can't blame myself for being awkward around here.

"Oh, so he does speak, does he?" He feigned surprise as he walked over to me. "If he does speak, tell me why is he out in the middle of the forest instead of being his home." He took my the arm and pulled me up as he asked me the question.

"... I'm lost." I said honestly. "Can you tell me where I am?"

"Why ye be somewhere by the borders in between Antiva and Starkhaven, of course." he answered while regarding me suspiciously.

Couldn't blame him; a 18 year-old kid in the middle of the forest all by himself, ain't that strange.

"Anti-what? Wait, I don't-... What country am I in?" I asked him again.

"Don't know about the country bit, but you're in the Free Marches, of course." he announced matter-of-factly.

"Free Marches?... Wait, what date is today?" I asked.

"What? You don't know the date- ?" he asked in surprised before I cut him off.

"What is the date?!" I said again in haste, desperation seeping in to my voice.

"...By Chantry calendar, 9:19 Dragon." he replied, watching me in worry. "Lad, are ye all right?"

No, I'm far from that. 9:19 Dragon... Dragon age! Oh, my god! There's no other place that uses a date like that - it had to be Dragon Age. What- what the hell am I doing here in Dragon Age which was a video game, I might add?!

"Lad... Lad... Lad!" The man shouted, breaking me out of my shock... for the moment. "What seems to be the trouble, eh?"

"I-I-I don't know. I can't really explain it." I said, sitting down to give rest to my trembling legs. My god... I'm in Thedas. While some are excited of the notion, but not me... But why me?!

"Hey, do ye know anybody that could be of help to ye. If you're lost, shouldn't ye contact like any of your relatives?" he suggested kneeling to me so he can give support. "Do ye know anyone that could be of help, hmm?"

I shook my head. "There is no one. None at all." I said despairingly. If I'm in Thedas, all my friends and family are nowhere here to help me. How could they? I'm all alone out here.

"I see." he sighed in response. He strode over to his kill and heft it upon his shoulders. He looked to my way, conflicted about something. He must have planned to leave alone because he was walking away, but he changed his mind when he turned back to me and said, "Hey, ye could come stay over at my farm."

I stared at him in surprise. "What?"

"I said, ye could come over to my farm. Ye know, where I live. It's not much, but its home to me and to any who are willing to work hard."

I continued to stare at him with uncertainty. "But why? You just met me."

He shrugged, which was hard for him to do with deer and all. "I just wanted to know if ye wanted to come, is all. If ye don't want to, then it's fine by me."

I contemplated on his offer, but I had no choice but to... accept. I nodded in response. "Alright, then!" he said, leading off to his farm may be. I was about to follow when he stopped me and pointed behind me. "Wait, ain't those yours?"

I looked back and saw a lump sticking out of the green grass. I went towards it and... recognized it! It was my lucky backpack. Inside of it were... Hey, my laptop and kindle tablet. I turn each on, while wary if the man was watching, and they were hundred percent full - except the tablet was only 84 percent . I turned them off quickly and shoved them back in my lucky backpack.

"Ye find what ye needed?" the dude called.

"Yeah, be right there." I shouldered my pack and went alongside him as we head for his farm.

"By the way, my names Grenn." he said, smiling at me. "Keeper of the Starkhaven farmstead."

"Uh, Bobby- you can call me Bob." I replied awkwardly.

He nodded in acknowledgment as we continue through the forest. "Well, Bob, welcome to Starkhaven. Well, technically, Starkhaven is a city but welcome either way."

I only smiled response, while inside I was wondering to my self. I'm here in Thedas... Now what? What do I do next? What's my purpose here? So many question, but not many answers.

* * *

 **Whew. Got that done.**

 **Please leave a review if you like. If you don't, review any way.**

 **Until then, I'll see ya in the next chapter.**

 **Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back with the new update for this chapter. If any of you were confused on why I placed him - or me - in the age 9:19, then I'll just say this: He's going to have a life here... wherever he is.**

 **Now on with the show!**

* * *

Grenn and I walked through the whole woods, while he rambled about his farmstead and his daughter. From what I can tell, she is described to me as a "Lovely young lass." Or so the man says.

We kept on walking for hours until we came upon a hill that overlooked a quaint house. Well, it looked quaint, but it had stone walls and thatched roof. I can say that was quaint... if I can survive it. There was a barn next door which was just like the house beside it, except a bit taller to accommodate the animals, I guess.

I looked to the field which was a bit big, okay. I mean, it stretched far and wide until the treeline where we are. The hill we were on was just north of the house, while the field was visible due to the height of view since the field was behind house.

"Ah, home at last." exclaimed the farmer. "Come, let's go and introduce ye to me daughter, eh?" he walked down the hill with the deer still carrying, I followed tentatively.

I can't believe I'm here in Thedas! Wait, why am I here at all? For what purpose? I mean, I couldn't comprehend the fact that I was really here until it finally was confirmed when he showed me... wherever I am. What about my friends? My family? How or when am I gonna ever see them again?

"Oi, lad!" Grenn's voice snapped me out of my thought, staring at me in worry. "Ye all right?"

"Um, y-yeah." I said sheepishly. "I'm fine."

Grenn wasn't convinced, but he nodded as he walk back down, with the deer on his back, to his home. I followed behind, still greiving for my life, but that would be for later.

As we approached his house, we saw a female figure appear from out of it.

"Papa!" the girl cried out, running toward us. She was... a lovely young lass, I'll admit. She had a blonde hair, lithe build body - Probably beacuase she was still 15-16 years old - and, I could tell as she came close, beautiful brown eyes.

"Papa!" the girl cried as she ran up to hug him, letting him drop his load off his shoulder with a grunt.

"Oy, Breya!" he shouted in glee, hugging her back. "Good to see ye still stayin' out of trouble, eh?"

"Oh, Papa. It's good that you're back!" she replied in kindness, letting him go and stared at me in surprise. "Papa, who's that?!"

Boy, this was awkward. I shuffled around where I was under her stare, until Grenn stepped in and introduced.

"Breya, meet the new addition to the family," he wrapped his arms around my shoulder, limiting my movement only to my head. "This here fellow is named... Bob." Grennn frowned, probably because he had ever pronounced that name before. Now that I think about, I think Bob is not that a common name in the medieval age, I think.

"Huh, Bob?" she drawled out my name. "What kinda name is that?" she directed the question to me, glaring at me in suspicion.

"U-um, it was given to me by my mother like any other child does." I answered, hoping to God that this would work.

"Ha, your mother has a sense of humor then!" Grenn laughed, slapping me on the back, causing me to fall on my knees. Man, the guy got a iron hand... ouwch!

I stood up, brushing off the leaves and dirt of my trouser, frowning at them saying my mom named me funny for jokes. "Where I come from, Bob is a common name." I stated, crossing my arm and stared challengingly at them.

"Really, eh?" said Grenn. "Sounds like a fat, bald person would be name after."

"It really does!" laughed Breya, while I was just giving them a blank stare.

Someday... Someday, I'm going to have to break that stereotype. I mean, how does that name befits a fat, bald person? Seriously! This joke has carried on even from home?!

"Well, that's enough laughs for now," Grenn said, picking up the deer and walked off to what seems to be the cookhouse. "Bob, take your things to the barn; that's were ye be sleepin' at. Breya, show him the barn, would ye, lass?"

The barn?

"Okay, papa," she said, then turned to me with a serious expression. "Come on, Bob. Pick up those feets."

... Boy was she somethin'. I shouldered my pack and followed her into the barn.

* * *

Breya began to set up the loft where I was staying to better accomodate me. I can guess why they would want me here. I mean, you just picked up a random guy from out of nowhere, would anyone put them in their bedroom? Nope, not me.

"There," Breya exclaimed as she stood up, admiring her work. "Hmm-mm, now it's all yours."

"Thanks," I shuffled into my makeshift bed and lay down. The straws were kinda itchin' but I can manage to sleep here.

"Just one more thing," I turned to Breya as she was by the ladder. "Do not take papa's generosity lightly, understand? Just so we're clear, do not think of anything funny while you're staying here. Papa can make you regret if you go against him."

...

"Got it?!"

"U-uh, yes. I got it" I awkwardly replied, staring at her for the attitude she displayed. "I won't try anything funny. Promise." I crossed my heart and held both my hands up show no crossed-fingers.

She didn't seems to get it though. "Um, okay. Good." she gave me one last glare as she disappeared down the ladders.

... Oka-a-a-a-ay. That was weird, but understandable if I was in their shoes. After Breya was gone, I took the moment to try and rememeber how I got here in the first place. All I remember was...

* * *

 _{Flashback}_

 _I walked up the stairs, smiling to myself as two, unfortunate souls trekked up behind me. The huffs and pant of two familiar friends brought a sadistical smile to my face. As I reached the top, I turned back to watch as two 13 year kids walk up the stairs, each carrying a 5 gallon upon their shoulder._

 _"You... fuck!" said a strained voice of my friend and cousin: Jupaz. This kid has shown to be a potty mouth since I met him, but he has his good side, which weren't many. "You.. You are enjoying this... huh, asshole!"_

 _"Now, now Jupaz," I mockingly chided. "That's no way to treat your boss, is it?"_

 _"You? Boss?" William, the light-hair kid, said. "I'm starting... to regret... signing up for this!"_

 _Poor wee lambs, them lot. Oh, well, better them than me._

 _They managed up the steps and dropped their loads to rest. Meanwhile, I was just watching them in amusement at their exaggerated fatigueness. Mostly just acting like snobby characters that went through a huge ordeal like lifting a spoon, I guess._

 _"Ugh, the oppresion!" William cried dramatically. "The horror!"_

 _"Oh, the inhumanity!" Jupaz supported. "What to do!? How do we stop an asshole from dictating the free people?!"_

 _"Shut it, kids." I ordered, walking towards our base of operation, the Lab. "You don't get paid just to be an actress. So pick up the gallons and let's go, already!"_

 _I heard their sighs as they picked up their loads and followed. I apporached the doors and opened for the kids to pass through. I followed after and viewed the interior of my work place... and home._

 _It was small, but if wasn't filled with tables and chairs, it could provide room for a party - 20 people or less, I guess. Not to mention that the tables were full of books and computers parts, and the chairs were randomly placed around the room._

 _In the room were my workmates and best friends; Matt, the boss of the place, an Amercan; Julius, second in command and a wrestling champion who earned third place for Micronesia against Japan - lightweight division; Sam, one best of the buds and a slight playboy, and Corey, my chemistry and physics teacher, alongside being the agriculture leader for the Earth Council, also American; Rayhart, an athletic 15 year old racer, smartest in his class, still has a long way to go - still has a lot to learn;_

 _"Hey, guys" I called out, drawing the attention of the occupants in the room._

 _"Hey, Bobby," Matt greeted, looking up from his ipad behind his desk. "Brought the water?"_

 _"Obviously!" Jupaz spat, placing the water on the table close by. "I don't know why you get to assign him as my boss!" he said to Matt, pointing at me._

 _"Well, someones got to keep you kids out of trouble," Matt said as-a-matter-of-factly. "He was the one willing to do so."_

 _"But, Matt," William whined. "He made us carry the 5 gallons up the road - an uphill road!"_

 _"Good jon, Bob." Matt complimented. I gave a thumbs up to him as I took my place by the wall._

 _"WHAT!" William said in his trademark "what!" voice._

 _Jupaz only huffed in anger as he walked over to Matt._ _"_ _This is just bullshit!" he cried._

 _"Everything is bullshit," Matt replied. "My job here is even bullshit, but I gotta deal with it so I can get paid."_

 _"Hey, language!" Corey called from his corner over to us in a chiding tone. "Especially you, Juapz!"_

 _I tunred my attention to Rayhart as he walked up to me. "Hey, Bob." he greeted._

 _"Hey, Ray." I replied in kindness. Amongst all of them, Rayhart is the cooles_

 _"Do you think we can play now?"_

 _... That reminds me. "Yo, Matt!"_

 _"What?" he deviate from his argument with Jupaz._

 _"Can we play game now?"_

 _All went silence in the room. Matt scrunched up his face in consideration to our question. I could tell Jupaz and William were holding their breaths, hoping for the answer to be-_

 _"Yeah, sure."_

 _...Nailed it!_

 _Me and the kids scrambled for the console and controllers. We began setting up the Xbox and the projector to the wall. When all was ready, William turned on the Xbox while I turned up the projector. After a few moments of waiting, the wall came to live with the Xbox wallpaper and list of games to play._

 _"Let's play Call of Duty: Black Ops!" William said, jumping in his seat._

 _"No." we all replied._

 _"How about Goat Simulator?" Rayhart suggested, which was met with all of us shaking our heads._

 _"Halo!" I said, pumping my head in the air_

 _..._

 _"What?!" I cried, as they just ignored me. "How could you guys hate Halo?!"_

 _"Not Halo!" they all shouted simultaneously._

 _"Fine."_

 _The projected options were being scrolled through. Each of the games were passed without a second glance. Until Rayhart stopped scrolling at Dragon Age: Inquisition. All of us viewed the picture of a man holding up his hand up while a green beam shoots into the air. We kept staring at it, all of us tempted to play it._

 _"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Rahart asked at us._

 _"Player one couldn't hurt, for now." I suggested. Everyone agreed, even Matt (Knowing Matt, he agrees anyway)._

 _"Okay, you all know the rules." I reminded. "When player dies, pass the controller; set the game to Nightmare to make it so it would be fair."_

 _We went through the menu selecting New Game, then chose a crad that determines our character. We all argued on what race we should choose; William wanted the Elf, Juapz wanted the Dwarf, Rayhart wanted to try out the Qunari since he likes trying out new things, but I stepped in and suggested that all of just choose humans. After all, that's is our race (Not meaning to be racist) and we should just stick with to avoid prolonging our argument._

 _Then the class... We all agreed on the Warrior- sword and shields._

 _Then we come across the character creation option. The argument exploded just at it did before with the race option. All of us had an opinion for how our character should look. Matt had to come and did the tiebreaker for us. Meanwhile, a knock on the door gained my attention while everyone was observing Matt creating the character._

 _I went over to answer._

 _It was my friends; Abo, a tall, fairly build 19 year old kid who had a dark hair and fair skin; Austin, a 15 year old kid who was tall as Abo is (Ridiculously tall), he had pale skin, but signs of tan began to show for his stay here in Chuuk; Patrizio, also 19 years old kid, light-brown skin, but a shorter than Abo and Austin - if anything, Patrizio is similar to Abo, but the height and the eyes are different; Alongside them, my brother, Coyten, stands in front, he was 13 years old, averge tan, and dark hair like the others._

 _"Hey, bro!" My brother greeted, raising his hands for a friendly high-five._

 _"Coyten! Guys!"" I cried out, giving my brother a high-five. I ushered them in, patting them on the shoulder so they could pass through. I introduced them to all the Lab workers, and they were regarded in kind._

 _"So, what you guys up to?" Austin asked, rubbing his hands together in excitement._

 _"Video games." Jupaz answered. "Apparently, we are playing Dragon age."_

 _"That game?" Abo said, surprised. "That's only a player one game."_

 _"We are taking turns right now." Rayhart informed. "Get in line, guys."_

 _All of them complied, watching as Rayhart skipped the intro and cinematic to start playing. Rayhart went through the fighting tutorial and fought his first demons. Unsiprisingly, he died since it was the difficulty was set to Nightmare._

 _"Ha!" Jupaz mocked behind Rayhart, laughing his ass off at how he was killed at the start._

 _"I didn't see him coming." Rayhart whined._

 _"That what she said," Austin joked, earning all of our laughter in response. That was funny!_

 _Rayhart passed the controller to me, and I pressed the retry button. When the tutorial restarted, I skipped through it and fought my first enemy. I took it down, but my health was nearly depleted... The guys began chanting my death since I didn't know how to heal yet. Nobody was telling me since I missed the tutorial for it. I'm so dead right now!_

 _"Guys, can you just tell me what the healing thing is?" I whined, dignity gone. Nobody dares to do so. Well, fuck._

 _Just as I was going into a ravine with Cassandra (The bitch) the game froze._

 _..._

 _"The fuck!" said Jupaz, voicing our exact thoughts._

 _"Matt!" Rayhart called. Matt stood from his dask and cma e over to us to fix it. So far, there was no problem at all._

 _"Huh, it must have crash." he surmised. "Exit the game."_

 _We did, or at least tried to. The game wouldn't exit out of the game._

 _"Try again."_

 _We must have tried to fix the game, but a green bright light exploded out of nowhere and appear in the middle of the room._

 _What the hell! I panicked, along with the others. We all just gawked at the apparition, this entity- Whatever the fuck that is! I grabbed Coyten and ran for the door. Just as I was about to reach it- BOOM!_

 _{Flashback end}_

* * *

...That's all I can remember! Just that green light... green light? What the hell?

With so many question in my mind, I couldn't help but be frustrated. I was so angry that I shed tears, silently screaming in anger. I Just wanted to go home! But how?! HOW?!

I took my backpack and brought out my laptop. When I knew no one was around, I turned it on head for the photo file. When the picture of my family popped up I cried!

I cried so much!... Being lost, but know where you are was ironic but frustrating! Why?! Why am I here?! I don't have time to be here! I have to go back! I MUST go back!

I grieved... I shed my tears... but the pain of being dragged from your home was too much for me to bear. I just... I just hope my family and friends are okay whiel I am here.

...

No, Bob. Gotta keep a level head, man. I'm gonna find my way home... No, I will find my way home! First, I must survive Thedas!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Five years later._

"Oi, Bob!" a voice woke me from my slumber, prompting a groan from me. "Now, get your lazy bum down from there! Pa, is not gonna wait for you when he is going hunting!"

"Aggh!" I growled, rising up from my bed that was still in the loft of the barn. "Can't a man get some peaceful sleep here?!"

I heard Breya laughed at me from below. "Haha, you're no man, Bob." she joked, but I wasn't in a funny mood. "Seriously, you're 23 years old but still haven't gotten yourself a woman!"

….. What!? "Breya, what does marriage have to do with anything of being a man?" I asked, climbing down the ladder. As I reached below, I saw Breya standing by the barn entrance with her arms at her hips.

Breya has grown from that 15 years old girl to a beautiful 20 year old woman. Her hair has gotten longer, her figure has begun to produce a beautiful shape, but her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes, still retain that mischevious glimmer.

"Well, Pa said that, 'A man is nothing without a woman at his side. Without a wife, it shows how irresponsible a man can be'." she recited without a single stutter.

Seriously, her father has been her influencial figure in all her life. Also to me.

"Well, I remember Grenn also said, 'Breya, if don't get ye-self a man, you'll be sad ol' hag. Do ye want that?' " I imitated Grenn's gruff voice, smiling after when Breya fumed at my recitement.

"Why you." she tried to kick my shin, but I dodged the assault and ran out of the barn to avoid further attacks. "Get back here!"

Oh, she's still chasing me. Gotta run!

I continued to run, laughing at Breya's attempt to catch me. It was hilarious! The way her face turn red when she was angry. I decided to stop and end the fun, hoping to god she would spare me.

I stopped. She crashed into me…. And we laughed! I was under her as she hovered over me, both of us laughing; one from being triumphant, the other out of pure fun.

"Oi, get off me." I whined under her weight. "You're gaining weight?" she punched me on the shoulder. "Ow!"

"You should learn to curb your tongue mister." she threatened in a funny way. "I am a lady!"

Ah, I remember this game.

"Oh, do forgive me madam." I replied in the same accent as her, as she stood off me and I followed up. "I am dreadfully sorry for disgracing your honor."

"Oh, it's all right." she said. "As long as it doesn't happen again."

"By the way, those peasants are not being a bother, are they?'

"I do believe one has offended me with it's presence." she raised her hand to her nose, as if she held a fan to cover her face.

"Now, who might that fellow be, hmm?"

"You!" she hit me on the rib, laughing at the my reaction to the unexpected punch.

I laughed along as well. We both came up with this game, both of us to act as snobby nobles. We witnessed nobles at the Grand Tourney and we had a laugh impersonating them.

"Oi!" a gruff voice broke the moment. "When you two are done lollygagging, can we go hunting now?!" he shouted, but not angrily.

"Heh, sure, Grenn. I'll be right there!" I replied, then turned to Breya as I spoke. "You'll be alright on your own, right?"

"Oh, go on." she said indignantly. "I can handle myself just fine, thank you very much."

"Hehe, as you say, Lady Breya" I took a bow, then ran off to join Grenn for the hunt.

* * *

After a few hours into the forest, both me and Grenn haven't found any decent game, so far. Not many for us to hunt, but Grenn wasn't giving up on this. But I got a bad feeling that day, I don't no why, and I don't what.

Grenn only waved it off as a woman's superstition, which made me angry a bit. Woman's superstition - please!

We both carried our own instrument of hunting; I carried a bow with a quiver filled with arrows, Grenn hefted spears in case we run to something bigger out there.

"Bob?" Grenn called to me. "What do ye think of me lassie back there, eh?"

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"Well, she had become a fine, young woman, but that alone isn't gonna provide much for her." he pointed out, I only nodded in agreement. "So, I be thinking she be suitable for marriage, don't ye think?"

"I guess…I mean, she does have her annoying side of her." he nodded, smiling at my point at Breya. "Other than that, I think she be a perfect wife for someone out there; she's smart, strong, and, not to mention, beautiful."

"Ah, ye think so?" he began to smile, which was starting to creep me out.

I turned away from his smile and decided to look towards the woods that have become my home. I'm still gonna try to go home, but I haven't found a way to do so. I can't do magic, and I don't know anyone that can.

Besides, mages are kinda not being the public favorites in this side of the country.

It gets harder and harder to find a way home, but during all those times, I have found myself attached to these people.

Grenn have become a father figure for me, and Breya…. She'd become a sister for me. But as time passed, I have started looking at her more than a sister… I can't be in love with her.

I just can't. I have got to get home….

I sighed and begin thinking about the forest. I still remember my first hunt in this forest… it wasn't easy, but it wasn't hard either.

* * *

 _{Flashback. Three years ago}_

 _I drew my arrow, the string touching my cheek as I aim at the unsuspecting deer that was a couple of distance away. The animal was drinking at the river, which was always the spot for Grenn for a good game._

" _Now, let in a deep breath, lad." Grenn who was beside me instructed as I drew the strung as far as I can go. The exercise for me to draw string was able to allow me to draw it near my cheek._

 _I lowered the bow, looking at Grenn with a meaningful look. "Grenn, do I have to?"_

 _He sighed first, lowering his head before staring back at me. "Look, son. I'm not gonna sugar-coated for ye, okay? This world is a dog-eat-dog world." he said grimly, his tone gave away the experience. "It's either you kill or be killed. Believe me when I say this, there are other things out there that can be more ruthless."_

 _I looked at him, both out of fear and awe at this man. "Grenn, you weren't just a farmer were you?"_

" _I wasn't always."_

 _We both looked at the deer in the river, it raised it head and was about to wander off. I felt Grenn put his hand upon my shoulder. I looked to him as he spoke._

" _Your choice, son. It's either the deer lives or us."_

 _I couldn't argue with what had been said. I looked to the creature that I once looked towards in awe and fascination. I closed my eyes, willing myself over, and over again to just get it over with. It wasn't easy, but it was necessary._

 _I raise my bow, drew the string with the arrow pointing at the retreating deer, took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then... let loose!_

 _The deer gave a painful cry as it fell, the arrow embedded into its side between the shoulder and side._

 _I just close my eyes out of regret, shedding tears at what I had done. Then I followed Grenn to o finish off the poor thing. He led me beside the thing, which was kicking while laying on ground. Grenn then handed me the knife, but I shook my head in response._

" _Lad, do ye want this deer to suffer?" Again, I shook my head. "Then do it a favor by finishing what you have started."_

 _I took the knife in my hand which was shaking badly. I aimed the knife over the where the heart supposed to be. I raised the knife… shed more tears… and stabbed it._

 _The creature cried no more. I wiped away the tears, and looked as Grenn lifted the deer onto his back._

" _Come on, lad." he said gently, while under the strain of the deer on his back. "Let's go home."_

* * *

 _{Flashback ends}_

"Hey, lad!" I snapped out of my thoughts, looking towards Grenn as waved me over to him. "Come look at this."

I arrived to the spot where he was, then he pointed to the ground and I saw a snuffed out campfire. The stones were still laid in circle while the ashes of the campfire fuel were still there.

Somebody, or some people, camped out here

"What do ye make of it?" he asked me, his voice changed with suspicion at the said area.

"Uh, camp-spot." I looked around the area and notice indents on the ground where they lay around for rest. "The people who build it ranged around, I don't know, six or seven at least I can make out of the signs here."

"It's actually eight, but close enough." he said, his voice was unfriendly but not towards me. "Whoever they are, they're making a bit too close to my farmstead."

"They could be just passing through." I suggested.

"I don't know, lad" he said, bending over to observe for any more evidence on the ground. "Eight people traveling, in a group no doubt."

I can see where he was going with this.

"If to be so, then that suggested they be either runaways or bandits." he finished, standing up and steered his eyes all around the forest.

"Or they can be just travelers." again, I suggested.

"Then tell me this: Why do a couple a travelers wander in group, if there is such a thing, why are they steering off from roads? Why use the forest? What is it about the forest that makes it a viable path of traversing the land?"

….Got me there.

"Let's head back, lad." he said to me. "I don't like the look of this. I got a bad feeling about this."

Normally, I would comment back to Grenn's "feelings" as a woman's superstition, but time spent with him made me realize about not underestimating his feelings. His intuitions were actually helpful from time to time; from predicting bad storms to good harvest.

This guy could be this world's Sophie Loren.

Grenn walked back to where the farmstead is, I followed. We both walked side by side in silence. None of us were in the mood to talk since the air was filled with a sense of dread.

The more we got closer to the our home, the more worried we'd become. Grenn was the first to break as he broke into a run as he neared the treeline where the hill was. I ran after him, but stopped when I saw him froze at the edge of the hill.

I came up beside him, and looked to where he was looking. My eyes went wide with fear and anger as I saw eight men, clad in leather and wielding assortment of weapons, surrounding the farmstead.

I watched in horror as they began to set fire to Grenn's house and the field. And worse, they have Breya in their midst.

Cold fury welled up inside me as I witness Breya getting tossed around like doll among the bastards; toying with her, fondling her, and even dared to hit her when she resisted.

I couldn't take it!

I was about to run down to rescue her, but a hand grabbed me, which was Grenn.

"Grenn! Let me go-" I nearly shouted, but he slapped his hands upon my mouth.

"Be quiet!" he looked down, maybe checking if we were spotted. "Listen, boy. If we're gonna go down there and murder every last one of these bastards!" he hissed in bottled up anger. "We're gonna do it with a cool head and a stone heart."

I took in what he said, then calm down. I nodded to him to signal that I was ready. He nodded back.

"Now, ye better remember what I taught ye." he reminded. "It do ye no good being dead and all."

I remember. I remember clearly.

* * *

 _{Flashback. Two years ago}_

 _Whack!_

" _Ow!" I cried in pain as the wood meets flesh. And the flesh was me._

 _I turned towards Grenn, who holding a wooden sword and responsible for the beating, as my rear was on the ground, while my nose bleeds._

" _Tsk, ye be dead by now, lad." he said, shaking his head in disappointment. "And ye can't do much good being dead, right?"_

" _It depends!" I growled in pain and anger. "Why the hell do I have to do this?!"_

"' _Cause nature has not been known to be merciful, boy." he answered with a grim voice. "Believe me. I know."_

 _I stood up from the ground, wiping the blood away. It still hurts, but this was nothing to me since I've been training like this ever since Grenn took me in._

" _Bob, life is full of death and war; ye can't expect to avoid them in this time."_

 _By that, he meant constant bandit raids. Grenn believes that the bandits may be hired from Orlais, who were picking sides during the Neverran civil war; he thinks that Orlais still wants revenge for all that trouble when they were kicked out by the Neverran with a little help from the Free Marchers._

" _Don't think for a moment that this peaceful home of ours is gonna stay peaceful" he continued his sermon._

" _Murphy's Law" I said out loud, earning a curious stare from the farmer. I guess I have to explain. "It means that anything that can go wrong, will go wrong."_

" _Huh, never heard of that type of law." he commented. "The place where you're from must have been weird people."_

" _No, it's not a law but a philosophy that can pass as a law in nature."_

 _He didn't understand, but Grenn nodded as if he did. His face gave it all away when he's confused. "Well, whoever this Murphy is, I like him."_

 _I knew you would._

" _Anyway, ye must be prepared. Not everything in life is filled with daisies and sunshine."_

" _Then how is it a farmer like you knows about this fighting stuff?" I asked._

" _Let's just say I had my own fair share of adventure."_

" _Like what?"_

" _Hmm, well, guess ye could say I was…. Well, I was-I used to be a….champion of Starkhaven._

 _I could only watched with a gaping jaw, seeming that my ears must have been hearing things. Grenn only laughed at my reaction._

" _Wait! Wait! You were a champion?!" I shouted in utter shock and awe._

 _He grinned at me. "Used to be. Now I'm ex-champion."_

" _What?"_

" _I have a daughter to look after, boy. I couldn't risk bringing her to all the dangerous stuff I've been through and will repeat if I'd stayed. Besides, I retired just when I was getting the title. Nothing can be said for that."_

 _Oh, okay…. Explains everything but-_

" _Also, the farmstead was given to me for my 'exemplary' service to Starkhave-whatever that is."_

 _-that._

" _... I guess, like, it's an honor for me to be trained under you." I tried to comment, but it came out lame._

" _Don't be taking it the wrong way, lad." he said, standing in front of me. "The only reason II'm teaching ye this is only because I trust ye."_

 _Huh?_

" _My daughter likes ye, a lot."_

 _Oh…_

" _Since I won't be around her in the future, I'm trusting ye to be with her when I'm not there."_

 _Whoa, wait- "WHAT?!" I nearly shouted. "Hey, whoa, no no no no… Grenn, Grenn. Y-you got the wrong guy here, man!"_

" _What?" he asked in confusion. "Wait, lad-"_

" _I'm not the guy for her, Grenn! I-I…..I'm nobody.."_

" _...If ye say so…." I couldn't help but regret what I said when he looked sad. Then he perked up and said, "Well, back to training."_

 _...Well, that was awkward. Anyway, guess I have to resume training-_

 _Whack!_

* * *

 _{Flashback ends}_

"Now, get ready, lad." he warned, hefting a spear in one hand.

I stood beside him, watching as the bandits were obviously preparing to leave. They were making towards the place where we were waiting by the treelines east of the hill.

The bandits were making their way towards us, just as Grenn predicted. Grenn and I waited for them to approach the area where we were, so we could pounce on them.

Problem was: we both had ranged weaponry; him with the spears, and me with the bow and arrows. Well, fuck.

We had to make due with what we got, or Breya is gonna be taken by these bastards.

Grenn opted for the forest since it helps with our ranged weapons. Another problem to face was getting Breya out of there when things goes south. Yeah, Grenn have a brilliant idea, but I still say it was suicide.

No time to think. Here they come!

I observed their ranks and was relieved to see that there only two cross-bow men-they would be my first priorty- and the rest were wielding all sorts of melees.

Grenn charged towards the two men who were guarding Breya and took out one of them with his spear. The other one was able to draw his sword but Grenn disarmed him only to stab the bandit with his own sword.

The rest becam aware of Grenn, giving me my cue.

I saw the two cross-bow men aiming towards the ex-champion. I took aim and shot one in the shoulder.

I felt my stomach clenched that I did that, but anger and fury made it easier to bear when I remember why I was doing this in the first place. To save Breya.

The other one noticed his friends demise and me in hiding spot. He took aim and fired, but I managed to take cover by a tree as the bolt whizzed by.

Taking my chance, I peeked out of hiding and loosed a shot at him. He went down crying out of pain.

Damn you!

Then somebody crash into me from behind, then flipped me over so he could choke me as he look into my eyes.

The asshole…. Is… not gonna kill me…. that easy!

I pulled out an arrow from the quiver and stabbed it into his eyes. He released me, giving me air, and cried out in pain on the ground.

I took up his axe, which was beside him, and rammed it onto his back. The man didn't cry anymore.

My breath became ecstatic, but I had to calm myself down or Grenn and Breya gets in trouble. I turned to where Grenn was fighting, and he hold up against the two guys left.

One of them managed to lay a hit onto his shoulder, the other guy slashed at his leg. Grenn was in trouble.

Grenn knelt, and one of them walked up to him, raising his sword. Acting quick, I ran at the bandit, raising the axe, then lodged it into his head. I tripped and fell over, but Grenn took this moment to kill the last guys by stabbing him in the guts.

After the whole thing was over, I finally had time to comprehend what I have done…. Those men that I killed….

So much blood...everywhere….on my hands…..

"...-ad. Lad!" Grenn's voice broke me out of my state of panic. "Hey…. Calm down. It's all right."

"All right!?" I cried out of regret. "H-how-"

"Like I said before, lad. Ye can't expect everything to be all sunshines and daisies."

"...Murphy's Law." I breathed, taking the moment to calm myself.

Grenn only nodded, assured since I was handling myself here. Then he left to free Breya. As he did, I noticed a movement and saw one of the cross-bow men holding up his weapon aiming at-

"Grenn!" Filled with worry for him and Breya, I ran in the path of the bolt, shielding them from harm.

The pain in my shoulder was unbearable. I could see the tail end of the bolt sticking out of me. I looked up as I saw Grenn killing the man with a spear-throw.

I could hear Breya screaming…. For me. I fell, dark wisp surrounded my eye-sight. When it clears, I saw the tear streaming face of Breya, and the worry in her eyes. Grenn was trying to say something, but I couldn't hear what he said.

No… This is not how it ends… This is….

Darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm back. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. I let you know now that I planned for this chapter to skip a lot.**

 **What for, well…. You'll find out. /:)**

 **As for now, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Seven years later._

 _9:30: Dragon Age._

* * *

Time has passed. Everything has changed. My time spend here, in this world, with my secrets intact, has been an experience that none I would recommend to go through.

With this thought in my mind, I stood watching on the balcony overlooking the courtyard filled with busy people. Either knights or servants were caught in my sight at their small body.

"If you keeping looking down there, I might just be tempted to push you over," someone said from behind.

I looked and saw who the voice belong to. "Morbin." I greeted. "How have you been this morning?"

"I should be asking the same to you, Bob." said Morbin in his sophisticated voice that held no emotion as he speaks.

Morbin was an aged old man, same age as Grenn, with white brows and a long, trimmed beard. His robes he wore gave away his status as a noble, along with the way he carries himself; not with pride but with purpose.

To shorten it all, he looks like Count Dooku from Star Wars II. Acts like him, too

This man has a passion of a scholar, but he works as an advisor. From what I remember, Grenn used to work with him in his Champion days. But he has the bite and bark of a snake, if snake ever barks, and scrutinizing eyes of a hawk.

"I'm fine, Morbin." I replied to him.

"Fine?... Interesting." he said in a "I'm not convinced" way. "Ever since you were brought into this castle from the incident, you still haven't explain your full origin. And the explanation to your gift."

"What?" I exclaimed, looking tiredly at the old man who persisted on knowing past and secrets. And the other secret I haven't got an explanation to.

"You heard me, stupid boy," he said, which prompted my eye-roll. "Ever since then, your 'gift' manages to astound and avoids me knowledge. To think that there could be no explanation to how you attain it."

"We're talking about this again?" I exclaimed tiredly.

"Yes, again." he persisted, which annoyed me. "It still doesn't explain how you manages to do such a thing."

"You could just stick with the half-dwarf theory," I suggested, uncomfortably. "I did mention my mother was abnormally short."

Which was true, but he doesn't know my mom is from another world. I only gave the idea that she's maybe a dwarf since she was shorter than a guy who was 5'7, tops.

(Mom don't kill me for writing this.)

"Your mother a dwarf…." he pondered upon that for a while. "It does explain your… 'gift'. But you still didn't explain from where you originate."

"I told you, I was from Rivain." lies spilled from my mouth. "Until I lost… my whole family and friends." half-truth.

"So you decided to just run away?" he asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Listen, Morbin," I said, raising my hands in surrender. "I get that you don't like me nor do you trust me. Okay? It's been clear since you met me."

"Indeed," he stated in agreement.

"But just know that I will never harm Breya or Grenn, okay? That man was more than willing to house a stranger, which was stupid of him if I was a psychopatic murderer."

The old man hummed in agreement.

"But he became a father to me in my time of despair, the guy practically saved my life….. I owe him everything." I finished, sighing in the end.

"Very well," he simply said, emotionless as always, but a hint of tiredness was present in his voice.. "We shall put a halt to this topic, but know that I will have my answer to your enigma."

"Okay," I said, nodding my head in relief. "So is that all you came to talk to me about, or you have work for me to do?"

"Actually, I'm heading off to Kirkwall, since there was word of a civil dispute over there." he stated, pacing in front of my desk. "I would appreciate if you accompany me there."

Dispute? "What dispute?"

"As of lately, there were talk of a civil war after the Viscount was dethroned. It has caused civil unrest in the court, and such is the opportunity for someone to cause civil war."

He's right. I mean, when there's no leader to be at the throne but a self-appointed person from the Templars… yeah, people aren't so partial to that. Especially to the ones that has magic… knowing Morbin, he may hopes to prevent that.

Now, that I think about it, this was one of the problems during… the Kirkwall rebellion...

"Boy, are you even listening!?" Morbin's shouting snapped me out of my thoughts. "Your mind has been clouded lately… just what is it you're thinking about?"

"Oh, about what you said about the dispute Kirkwall." I answered, scratching my head in frustration about the thought. "If it happens to be a full blown civil war…"

"That's why we're gonna head down there," he said, pacing towards one of the shelf and picked a book from it. "We may be from Starkhaven, but Kirwall is still part of the Free Marches. It's our duty to make sure it doesn't fall into ruins."

Another thing about Morbin, he had envisioned the Free Marches as a united nation. Now, from my point of view as a gamer of the Dragon Age, I would see this as an excuse to start some trouble, but that wasn't the case when Morbin approached the topic with his words, and words only.

This guy could be the cold, socially awkward Abraham Lincoln. But he won't be leading any revolt or something, just tries to appeal by his words. In my book, that's A-okay to me! But he is a total jerk when he wants to be.

"So I expect you to be at my side," Morbin finished, flipping the pages of the book before returning it back to the shelf.

"What about Syn?" I asked. "He could accompany you this time."

"He's coming too, but I expect both of you to tag along." he said in a tone that didn't leave room for argument.

"You know Breya's not gonna like that I'm heading off again." I reminded, but the scholar only turned his back to me and headed out.

"Not my problem." he said when he exited the room, leaving me to sigh in my dejection.

Cold ass. Breya's gonna chew my ass open. Then I started thinking about the time when I first met Morbin.

* * *

 _Seven years ago._

 _9:23 Dragon Age._

 _{Flashback.}_

* * *

 _My eyes were heavy, as if lead were sitting on it. I managed to open them, but only saw an unfamiliar sight._

 _This… Where am I?_

 _I glance around, but couldn't see much but four walls with a door at a corner, all of them blank and empty, without any decoration. That was depressing. I saw a desk beside the bed, and a chair at the foot of it._

" _Ack." I groaned when I lifted my head, then tried to lift my upper body to-_

" _What do you think you're doing!" a stern voice cut the silence, prompting me to look at the owner. "For someone who is supposedly brave as to step into the line of fire of a cross-bow, you sure are stupid enough to try and get up after your injury."_

" _Uh, who-"_

" _Lay back down, stupid boy," he cutted me off, approaching me to hand me a vial of some sort. "Here. Drink this."_

 _I only gave him a skeptical look, which made him roll his eyes at the action and set the vial by the desk beside the bed, and sat on the chair near the foot of the bed._

" _Who are you?" I asked._

" _The real question is, who are you?" he said, leaning forward on his chair with an inquisitive gaze. "So far as I know, Grenn included you into his family when you appeared out of nowhere."_

 _He's got a point, but-_

" _You knew Grenn?" I asked, grabbing the vial from the desk. As from what I can tell, this thing better not be made of piss. I downed the liquid… and it made me gag a bit, but, like a man, I swallowed._

" _Of course I know Grenn." he said nonchalantly, but I detected a hint of disdain. "The man practically ruined my life with his fascination of adventure."_

" _Uh, what?"_

" _I assumed he told you that he was a Champion in his day," he explained, standing up from his chair, scrutinizing me from where he stood._

" _He did." I replied, trying to remember if Grenn mentioned about this guy. So far, he hasn't._

" _Well, I'm not surprised he didn't mentioned me," he said coolly, walking towards the door. "The man did keep his word. Syn!"_

 _He suddenly called out, the response was a boy- no, an elf boy bustling through the door. The elf was lithe build, as many other elf, and he had a blonde hair, with blue-green eyes. The boy looked to be about in his 19….tops._

 _You can never tell with the elves._

" _Yes, s-ser?" he inquired, glancing at me nervously then at the old man._

" _Since you were eavesdropping, would you mind fetching Grenn and his daughter?"_

" _Uh, of c-course." he ran out there like his life depended on it._

" _You have an elf servant?" I asked, perplexed at the experience of meeting an elf servant._

" _I wouldn't call him servant, more like assistant," he said indifferently. "Now we wait for your 'family' to arrive."_

 _I swear, the way he said "family" was actually more of a taunt. Asshole._

 _As time pass by, Breya and Grenn finally arrived. The former was more than happy to show tears as she run over to me, crushing me in her embrace; the latter just chuckled in relief as he came over to pry Breya off me._

" _Oh, we were so worried sick about you!" Breya cried, rubbing my arms affectionately. "I thought… I thought…"_

 _Seeing her close to tears again, I rush to comfort her . "Hey, it's okay. Really, see. I'm alive, albeit stiff somewhat."_

" _Glad ye're still with the living, lad, that's all that matters." Grenn intoned, smiling warmly at me. Then he held up my backpack… which was charred for some reason. "Thought this might belong to ye."_

 _He laid it out in front of me on the bed, which I knew the laptop and tablet was still inside but the battery died out years ago. Seeing the burned up backpack, I knew the stuff inside aren't faring any better._

 _But then the question popped into my head…_

" _...Um, what happened to the farmstead?" as I asked, both of them went silent for a bit._

 _Grenn sighed, tiredly. "Son, it's best we talk about the farmstead later."_

" _Grenn, what happened to the farmstead?" I asked desperately. His face betrayed on what happened, but I needed to know._

" _Um, Ye see, son… it's-"_

" _Gone." The old man finished instead, gazing coldly at me. "Burned down from the raid from those bandits."_

 _I felt my stomach clenched when I remembered what I did; those men I killed. My God…._

" _I… I killed them…. I killed those people" I said shakily. Knowing what I have done, tears welled up in my eyes._

" _Hey, hey." Grenn placed his hand on to mine. "Listen, son, what ye did back there was not something worth looking back to."_

" _B-but I killed someone, Grenn," I felt sick at the moment, and sounded like I was when I talked. "How can I not forget that?"_

" _If ye didn't Breya was wouldn't be here today, a'ight?" He gave a firm stare, which assured me to calm down for some reason. "And If Morbin didn't provide us some shelter, we would have been without roof while ye recover." he said, gesturing to the old man, Morbin._

" _Morbin?" I inquired, wiping the tears from my eyes. "He told me that you ruined his life, Grenn."_

 _Grenn laughed out loud as a response. "Ah, it's Morbin's way of saying that we'd been through a lot. Ain't that right, Morbin?"_

" _Not the way I see it," he answered in his emotionless voice, but it had a hint of disdain like before._

" _Come now, Morbin, ye still sore from before?"_

" _Quite so, Champion - or should I say ex-Champion?"_

 _Grenn's smiled even more at that. "Let bygone be bygone, Morbin, eh?"_

 _Morbin sighed tiredly. "If that is to be so… but it still doesn't excuse you from refraining me to ask him about his…. gift."_

 _I glared, both at his accusing eyes and the pain from my shoulder. "What are you talking about?!"_

 _Both Grenn and Breya looked worriedly at me, while asshole over there was giving me those looks that associate with cops in TV shows._

" _Judging by your reaction, you don't seem to have no knowledge of it," he said, rubbing his beard. "Or you are a good liar."_

… _. Well, he's right on the last part, I am a good liar. A very good liar._

 _It's not my fault I'm like this, it come with years of practise. I know that it is bad to lie, but it's not like I use it to cheat off of somebody's test, or manipulate somebody to do my bidding._

 _No. I don't do that. I usually lie to get out of sticky situation, like, when a hostile clan member comes up to you asking what island are you from, or if I have a problem with them. Which was just assumed rather than it being actually happening._

 _This kind of thing was essential for my survival in Chuuk. Lying is not that bad - not always._

" _Let's make it be clear, boy," Morbin said, which I growled in response. "If you have any secrets, let it be known now or do we have to point it out ?"_

 _I couldn't help but furrowed my brows at this accusation. I started wondering that've they know about me from being in the past. Which was impossible! I didn't even slip up any info about my origin!_

" _W-what are you talking about?" I asked, hesitantly._

" _Your ability to resist magic." he finally said._

" _Wait, what?" Morbing only glare at me, while Breya and Grenn looked even more worried. "What do you mea-"_

" _Do not lie to us, boy." Morbin cut in, looming closer to the bed. "Are you an apostate?"_

" _Apo- No! No, no, I am not an apostate." I exclaimed, then I flinched to the pain in my shoulder. "Ack! I don't have any magic power… I can't be an apostate!"_

" _Then explain this!" he lifted his hand and it glowed. The glowing light was pointing at me, but, so far, I didn't feel anything out of the ordinary._

 _The gesture continued for a moment. Then he lowered his along with the glowing light._

" _W-wha- H-how-"_

" _That was a healing magic I casted upon you." Morbin explained, tucking his hand into his long sleeve. "Do you feel the effects?"_

" _Um, no." I admitted. "I still feel the same, and the pain is still on my shoulder," I said, then proceeded to touch my shoulder. "Ack! The wound, also…"_

" _Now you know why I claim you to be an apostate." Morbin said._

" _You're an apostate?" I asked out of awe. The guy in front of me was an apostate!_

" _I am," he simply replied._

 _Grenn then kneeled beside my bed, grabbing my hands into his._

" _Lad, we want the truth." he said, crushing my hand in his. "Why did ye hide this from us? If ye were scared that we would hate ye for it-"_

" _Grenn!" I yanked my hand out of his. "I didn't hide this from you! Look. I am not an apostate! Do apostates have the ability to resist magic!"_

" _Hmmm, you do have a point." Morbin admitted._

" _If I did have magical ability, wouldn't I have used to save Breya!" I said, looking straight at Breya and Grenn so they can believe me. "I have never casted magic abilities in my life."_

" _If that is so, then maybe you are just resistant to it." Morbin said, lost in his thought for a bit. "If that is so, then…."_

 _I didn't like the way was looking at me. "Wait, what are you-"_

 _I didn't get to finish when Morbin shot a flaming fire ball at me. I screamed in fear, but the fire dissipated upon contact on me._

" _What the fuck!?"_

" _Morbin! What in the blazin' hell-"_

 _Grenn was cut off when Morbin said, "Just as I thought. The boy is just resistant to it, which explains why I couldn't heal him."_

" _It doesn't excuse ye to fry him!" Grenn hollored in anger. "What were ye thinking?!"_

" _...I wasn't," he said, sneering at Grenn. The farmer just clenched his fist, while one of his vein was about to pop. "Just like how you use to say back in the day, Champion."_

" _Why oughta-"_

" _Regardless," the old man continued, ignoring Grenn. "Since I have discovered that you're resistant to magic, then begs another question: Why? How?"_

" _I think we should be lettin' the lad rest Morbin," Grenn growled._

" _All right, but it doesn't save me from questioning him in the future," Morbin said, walking out of the room._

 _Grenn sighed. "I'm so sorry about that, lad."_

" _It's okay, Grenn." It wasn't, but I'm just saying to keep the peace in here._

" _I still don't understand how you have friend like that, papa." Breya intoned, sitting beside me. She was also there when the fireball came at me. Strange._

" _Ah, Morbin has his good side," Grenn explained. "It doesn't show often. Lad, ye better get shut-eye. We'll leave ye to rest."_

" _Um, papa?" Breya called. "Can I stay here with Bob."_

" _Well, it's up to him."_

" _Sure, she can stay." Grenn smiled then walked out of the room. Breya tucked my blanket around me, blushing at she did so._

" _Um, Bob?" she said, looking flustered. "Thanks, for taking the arrow for me."_

 _I smiled at her. "Hey, Breya, it's not everyday I take an arrow for you. Which is why it's gonna cost ya."_

 _She smiled back at me. "Oh, really?" she said wittingly. "Well, close your eyes. I think I may have something for you."_

 _I was suspicious on what it was, but I complied anyway. As I close my eyes, I thought what it would be._

 _Surprisingly, I felt something wet, warm pressed against my lips. I opened my eyes- OH MY GOD!_

 _I saw, with my own EYES, Breya's face close to mine, her eyes closed, and her breath blowing against my face. Her lips pressed against mine._

 _She broke the kiss then ran out of the room. My mind couldn't comprehend what happened, but the only the only thought I could utter was-_

" _What….the… fuck just happened?!"_

* * *

Present time.

* * *

"Ser Bob?" I looked to who interrupted my thoughts. "Miss Breya would like to see you."

It was Syn, the elf that I had became friends to. He was wearing his green shirt with brown breeches, he had the light-blue eyes that could match the sky, and light colored hair. The more I look at him, the more he reminded me of William.

"Hey, Syn" I greeted to him. "I thought I told you not to call me Ser - I don't like the title as such. You can just call me Bob, okay?"

"Okay, Se- I mean, Bob." he uttered, still uncomfortable to regard as equal. Hmm, gotta fix that later.

I walked out of the room, followed by Syn. The guy still regards me like I'm dangerous, but he was opening up to me little by little. Morbin must have been filling his head about me.

"Did your pack your bags?" I asked him, conversationally, walking down the hallway to meet Breya.

"Uh, yes, I did." Syn replied nervously. "I-I am deeply honored to accompany you and the master."

"Heh, we'll have loads of fun when we get there," I said. "Maybe we'll get to find someone for you, eh?"

Syn blushed furiously, then he began to stammered uncontrollably. "I-I d-don't- I-I mean, what?! I-I don't think-"

"Ah, Syn. I was just playing around, man." I said, chuckling at his reaction.

"Oh, o-of course."

"You gotta learn to lighten up, Syn. Or you might just end up being grouchy like Morbin." Syn smile at me. One of the few reaction that I've been trying to get from him.

"Perhaps you're right."

"Ah-ah-ah. Rule number one: Bob is always right. Right?"

"….Right."

We both laughed a bit, then continued our walk down the hallway.

I've been on many travels with Morbin, but this was the first when me Syn get to go along. The elf's still afraid of me for some reason, but he's getting to trust me. Seven years, and the guy still has trust issues with me. Maybe it has something to do with my 'gift'.

We arrived at the kitchen. Syn departed from there, and headed off to see Morbin for preparation of our travels.

I walked into the kitchen, seeing it empty. I looked around confused until an arm wrapped around my neck, and a giggle announced the presence of the one I was seeing.

"Breya." I said, turning to face her as I wrapped my hand around her waist. "You said you want to see me?"

"Hmm-mmm," was her reply as she just stared into my eyes with her lovely smiles.

"Mind telling why? I've got work to get to," I said while hugging her closer to me.

"Does a wife ever get to see her husband?" she pouted, twirling my beard with her finger.

I sighed, causing Breya to look at me in worry. "What's wrong?" she asked, cupping my face in her hands.

"Breya… Morbin's going off to Kirkwall…" she released my face and pushed away from me.

"He wants you go with him," it wasn't a question, but her words were like daggers to me. "This is probably the eleventh time you're going off!"

She was angry, and for good reasons. Ever since we were married five years ago, Morbin's works kept me separated from her from time to time. And I never had the time to spend with her. Thus why she was angry.

"Breya-"

"No! Don't you 'Breya' me!" she shouted harshly. "Five years ago, we were wedded. Five years, Bob!"

"Breya-"

"Ever since father passed away-" when she said this I flinched at the memory of Grenn's death. "-You vowed to protect me, to love me!"

"Breya, I do love you," I said, grabbing her hands to keep her from running. "And what I do is to ensure your protection."

"Protection from what!?"

….How do I tell her that? Breya, dark times are ahead; There's going to be a civil war and a Mage-Templar war that's going to cause turmoil amuck Free marches and Thedas?! No… I can't tell her that. She'll think I'm crazy.

Even in marriage, I kept my secrets. It's better off that way.

"I can't tell you-"

"Then how can I believe you?!" she said in a distrustful way.

"Breya," I started to say. "When Grenn died, he told me to watch over you, to keep you safe from harm… Seven years ago, I took a bolt for you. And now, in the present, I am willing to stand against an army for you. Face against monsters to protect you.

"But how can I do that when the one I love and protect don't trust me?" Breya's anger began to disappear. Her eyes looked at me in a sad, regretful way. "Please, trust me."

"...Fine." she said, sighing tiredly. "But, this time, I'm going with you."

"Wait, wha-"

"I'm going to ask uncle Morbin to accompany you," she stated, then walked out of the kitchen.

I was still in a state of shock before I regained my senses. "Uh, Breya?!"

* * *

We arrived into the streets' of Kirkwall, which was packed with lively people running amuck the place.

The game did no justice, since the streets was filled busy people, human and elves alike. Although the front gate where the elves were huddling outside like beggars made me frown in anger, but there wasn't anything I could do about it.

We passed by the lowtowns then arrived into the hightowns. It was just as amazing when entering a medieval time, or a fantasy place at that.

The carriage we rode on stopped in front of the Chantry, then we file out of it; by we, I meant Morbin, Syn, me and….Breya. Plus the coach-mens along with the horses.

"Ah… Kirkwall." said Morbin, his eyes burned with nostalgia. "I remember my times when I accompanied your father, Breya."

Breya walked up beside the old noble, staring at the fort itself. "You must have had great adventures in the past."

"Indeed we do," was all Morbin said, when he walked up the stairs.

We followed behind but Breya kept her distance from me. Apparently, weeks of traveling to here did nothing to deflate her anger towards me.

When we reached the steps, we were welcomed by the Revered Mother. I didn't pay much attention to the conversation since my mind was busy keeping track of possible danger that might pose against Morbin.

The guy hates me, but I took a security job for him. Yeah, story of my life.

"The Chantry is very grateful for your support even though you're not from Kirwall." The Revered Mother said gratefully. "A help from others is appreciated for the situation."

"Especially when the situation you have is... delicate." Morbin threaded carefully with his word, but his face and voice still betrays no emotion.

"We do have rooms to help accommodate you and your fellow friends-"

"That wouldn't be necessary, dear Mother," the Revered Mother looked shock when she interrupted. "My accomplices, and my niece, and I would fare better in local taverns in the area."

"What?" she questioned, shock at the idea of a noble willing to stay amongst the rabbles, I guess. But Morbin has his reasons which usually involves a plan.

"Yes, we just come to announce our arrival. And to express our greetings," he said, then turned to walk down the steps. "Good day."

I followed behind him until I came up beside him. "I thought we were gonna stop the whole dispute thing?"

"We are, stupid boy," he groaned, basically. "To prevent such a thing, we must start at the source."

"And that is?"

"We are gonna track down the Collectives,"

Even though I know of its existence, I was surprised that he knew about them. Since he is an apostate, I guess it make sense for him to do so. But I questioned either way just keep my facade of "Stupid Boy".

"Do they even exist? I thought they were rumours?" Acting was 10/10. Even Morbin bought it.

"Well, now's the time to find out, hmmm?" he walked back into the carriage and I followed after, along with Breya and Syn.

We already dropped off our stuffs in a tavern. Already, the bartender started to find ways to milk us of our sovereigns and silvers.

But Morbin was bothered by that. Nope, this guy just dumps the money like it was dirt. I wonder how he even manages an estate? He should be stock broke by now!

That night, I managed to make it up to Breya, with my little romantic charm in bed. Just like that, I was forgiven, but I was not off the leash yet. She still wanted me to spend more time with her when we get back, which is what I planned to do.

The next day, Morbin started asking questions from the bartender about the, uh, Collective. Our response was cheap, and fucking cliche line that said, "Um, my memory is a bit foggy at the moment."

The guy was a walking cheapskate! If Morbin didn't hold me back, I would have done more than made his mind FOGGY! I would've cleared it like Moses did with the Red Sea!

Nonetheless, we got our info, albeit with 20 sovereign short in our purse. But we had a problem on our hands. While Morbin was…"trading info", we were being watched by shady individuals at the far end of the tavern.

I couldn't tell who they were, since they were wearing hooded cloaks. Against my better judgement, I asked the person who might know about them.

"Hey," I called the bartender. "Who are they?"

"Oh, them? I don't know… I haven't the clue at the moment." Oh, for fuck-... I gave 10 silvers into his hands. "Now I remember!"

Oh, I bet you do.

"Them fellers been walking the whole streets, askin' about certain people or some such."

"What kind of people - and if you think about payment, you'll get Starkhaven steel for trade!" I threatened harshly, showing the sword behind my cloak.

"Oh, uh, strange people. They said ones that can speak differently, knows different type of readin', and seems out of place from here. Ya know, people that are not from around here"

Just hearing that, Morbin began to glare at me for some reasons. And I can guess what.

"Maybe we should warn the others-"

"No," I cut off Morbin. "Let's not let them know that know about them. Let's just carry on like nothing happened."

I began to thought even more. Then a plan formed in my head, granted it was a crazy one.

"Come on," I urged Morbin.

Later, we walked out of the tavern and headed off towards the Chantry. I glanced back and noticed our pursuers. Good, the plan is going as... planned. Huh, was that even funny?

We kept our pace slow, but quickened it when we noticed they were catching up. We maneuvered through the street in a covertly manner.

When we arrived at the Chantry, I slowed down but earning a glare from Morbin.

"Keep going," I said, reaching on to my sword's grip. "Get help, okay?"

When he was about to argue, I spun around and draw my sword to face the pursuers. There were three of them. One of them short, one medium height, the last was taller than the rest.

All of them were wearing hoods, obscuring their face from me. But one thing was clear, they ain't making it past me without a fight.

"Alright, guys!" I growled, brandishing my sword. "Let's see who gets to make it out with lots, and lots of scar!"

The medium height guy held up his hands, then pushed back his hood, revealing a bearded face with a curly hair, along with a smile that seems to be more friendly than his eyes.

"Now, put the sword down, man." he said, then his friends putting down their hoods. The tall guy had a really dark face with a 5:00 clock stubble. The other one had light color hair and fair skin, but he only has one eye, if the eye patch has anything to go by.

"We mean ya no harm, friend." the medium guy said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Already we're friends?" I mocked, keeping the sword pointing at them.

"Well, we might be… or we might have been."

"...What do you mean by that?"

"First, a question," he said, walking a bit too close for my comfort. Which prompted my sword to be raised. "Where are you from?'

"...Starkhaven."

"Before that."

"... Rivain!"

"Before that."

"What do you expect me be from then?" He was silent, but he didn't assume to be a threat… yet.

"Are you sure this is him?" the light haired one question from the back, with his one eye skeptic.

"I'm pretty certain." the medium replied, not taking his eyes from me.

I was irritated with their riddles, so I just planned to get the hell out of there. "Listen. I don't know who the hell you guys are, but I am sure that you've just wasted my time. So, if you'll excuse me." I walked up the steps.

"Are you sure you don't recognize us?" his voice annoyed me from the bottom of the steps.

"Yeah, pretty sure!" I shouted without turning back.

"Really certain?"

"Yes!"

"Nge kare ya fosun lon fenuach? {What about if I speak in our home-language?}"

"Sap bai mo- {I won't even-}" I stopped short when I had just spoke in my home-language, and I just replied to someone who knows also.

It can't be….

I turned back to face those three, all of them were smiling at me from below the stairs. The one who was speaking up before walked up and slapped me on the shoulder.

"It's good to know you didn't forget our home-language, Bob, or you might just disappoint our clan even more." said the man, whose crazed-look, but friendly smile made me remember a friend who looked just like him.

"Julius?!"

* * *

 **Oh, boy. Whew!**

 **Finally some rest!**

 **Hey, thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. Let me know in the review on what ya think.**

 **Until then, I'll see ya in the next chapter!**

 **Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! How's it hanging?**

 **Sorry for the slow updates. Things have been quite busy here thanks to the whole "College" thing.**

 **Yes, I've just started college, big whoop. Now, onto you. Tell me, how would you feel if I were to ask you to come into this world with me and the guys (the ones recently discovered).**

 **What!? This guys for real?**!

 **Yeah, I'm for real. Come on, create an OC/SI, join us, and enjoy the ride!**

 **Details will be as follow after this chapter.**

 **Now, on with the show**!

* * *

 _Breya's POV.  
_ _9:30 Dragon.  
_ _Kirkwall_.

* * *

There I was, resting in my bed. I opened my eyes and noticed that my husband was gone… again. Of course, this happens all the time.

But it doesn't mean I have to be happy about it. No, I am far from it.

Then again, Morbin has been pretty persistent about him being dangerous. I've known Bob for 12 years, he hasn't shown proof of him being dangerous. He even took an arrow for me 5 years ago.

And Bob has shown me more kindness, more compassion than any man I've ever met. He was there for me when Papa died. Granted, he can be abnormal at sometimes, especially when he doesn't act like most men when it comes to marriage. That and other things, as well.

If that wasn't proof enough, I am not sure what will convince uncle Morbin otherwise.

Even the whole idea of accompanying him, protecting him doesn't he show any gratitude. The whole plan for Morbin to stay at a local tavern – the kinds that associate nobles which is what I find more uncomfortable.

With us being in the lowtown, that's something that I don't find promising. I don't know, but I could have sworn Bob looking more wary about this place. Like… he knows something. Oh, just my woman superstition being paranoid.

I stood from the bed, stretching my tired - now awaken -– limbs. Then I proceed to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After I finished, I quickly dressed myself so I can hunt down that husband of mine. Wherever he is.

Then I heard a knock on the door. Confused, I went over to find out, but not without protection. I took my knife from the drawer by my bed and kept it in the folds of my sleeves. I approached the door, pressing my ear to hear the person on the other side of it.

"Who is it?" I asked, gripping my blades hard.

"My lady! It's me- Syn!" Again, with this lady title! I am no lady as I am just lowborn.

I opened the door, and saw a distraught looking Syn. He was heaving his breath, his eyes filled with worry.

"Syn? What's the matter?!" I asked, revealing the blade and preparing into a stance in case there were trouble.

"It's Ser Bob, milady!" he said, then ran back to the tavern below. I followed in pursuit, my mind clouded with worry.

"What happened?!" I cried, but he didn't respond. When we reached downstairs, Syn slowed his steps, and walked over to a table.

On this table, five people were occupying it; Three of them I didn't recognize, but the two among them was a familiar. One was uncle Morbin, the other….

"Bob!" I cried as I reached my husband. He looked like he saw a ghost. He was staring into the distance, his face pale – as pale as it can be since his face was more tanned. His mouth hanged agape.

"What happened?!" I asked, cupping my husband's face in my hands. I looked to Morbin, his glare directing at the three strangers.

"I believe they know," he pointed at the strangers.

"Oi, Bob," one of them called out, his chin covered in hair. He had a scar running down his left eye, and one of his hands was missing a finger.

"Try splashing some water in his face," the tall one sneered, his face clean, but tanned like height made him a bit taller than uncle.

"Nah, he'll melt if we do," the one with fair hair and small stature with his one eye missing joked, earning a chuckle from the other two.

"What's so funny?!" I growled at them, brandishing my knife. They didn't look intimidated. That pissed me off! "What have you done to my husband?!"

They regarded me in shock. All three of them were staring at me, mouths agape.

"Oooooweeee!" the faired-haired one said, smiling even more. "You're Bobby's wife?!"

"Yes, what if she is?" Morbing asked, his glaring still directed at them.

"Well, congrats!" the one with the beard came at me and shook my hand. I stood there confused at this interaction. "Now sleeping beauty have to wake up!"

He took a mug full of beer and spilled it onto his face. Bob hacked, coughed, choking on the content of the mug. I came over to him, patting him on the back as he spat out the ale… or whatever it was in there.

"Ack, fuck!" he cursed, then focused eyes first at me, then at the strangers. "It can't be…"

"Hey, Bob." the fair haired one greeted. "How ya been?"

Bob still gaped in shock, then he leaned back on the chair in exasperation. "You're alive… I thought I was the only one here." tears began to pour from his eyes. "I thought I left you all back there - at home."

"Bob" I tried to console him, placing my hands on his chest. But he kept crying, his shoulders shaking. I've never seen him cried ever since Papa passed away.

"Twelve year!" he cried out. "Twelve fucking years I was selfish enough to think that I am the only one- !"

"Oh, shut up, Bob!" the scarred, bearded man said. "If you keep blaming yourself, there be nothing left of you that you love. Not even the ones your wife loved. So just relax- "

"Relax!? Look at William's eye!" the blonde one just bowed his head. "Look at your fingers! How did that happened?!"

"Bob-" I tried to say, but was ignored.

"You guys… you're my friends. My brothers. To see you like that… and know that I wasn't able to do… do be there to help you. Makes me sick of myself."

Oh, Bob. Why do you always think that the weight of the world falls on your shoulder? From just looking at your friend, they seem to think so, too.

"Well, hurry up and puke so we could hug already! If not, then shut up and get us some drinks." the tall one said, smiling warmly at Bob.

Well, Bob just complied and run to embrace his friends. Many laughter was shared among friends, and introduction was cleared out of the way. Bob told his story of how we ended up with me and uncle Morbin.

Apparently, the fair-haired man was named William; a cheerful youth, somewhat had a friendly aura. His cheerful smile and one eye made him looked a bit friendly like a child, even though he was already in his 20s.

The tall, dark-tanned man was called Sam; the apparently romantic type. So far, my impression of him is when he winks at the passing barmaid, or when says suggestive things between me and my husband. Yes, very romantic things.

The average sized man with the beard was Julius. I don't know what to make of him; his smile was friendly, but the way he looked confident in his eyes, his posture, his stride, warrants respect that can match even Morbin's – the only difference is his smile. Morbin can't smile, or so it seems for I have yet to witness such events.

"Look at you, man." Commented Julius, grinning widely. "Already hitched, and to a fine woman."

All of us were sitting at the table; me besides my husband, while his friends were across from us. I blushed when he said that, but I have yet to translate their ways of speaking. What is hitched?

"Yeah, who would have thought I would be this lucky," Bob replied, his eyes gazing at me. Then he return his attention back to them. "It's good to see you guys. I can't believe it, though. This better not be me hallucinating."

"It ain't, dude," Sam said. "We're here, and we found you. Good thing you're in a better shape when we did find you."

I was confused at the term dude, as well as uncle Morbin. But there was what he said that caught some hidden meaning.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. Their expressions darkened, even the cheerful William was frowning. Bob was as confused as we were, but I believe it was a reference to their scars.

"It's better if we tell you later," Julius said, his eyes were glinting…with tears? But I couldn't clarify if he did when he suddenly smile. "Hey, barmaid! Refill here!"

"Right away, ser!" came the reply. Morbin and I shared a look of suspicion. Their hiding something, but the surprising thing was that Bob didn't pressed the question, his expression shows the same look as the ones across us.

"So, Bob," William said, suddenly cheerful. "What have you been up to?"

Bob was about to speak but Morbin was first. "Bob here has been helpful to our cause to prevent Kirkwall from spiraling into a civil war."

"Yeah, what he said." Bob supported. Then the barmaid arrived with the drinks and we all grabbed our cups.

"Wow, that's so righteous!" Sam said, then chugging down the ale before he spoke. "I thought you hated politics, dude. Like, you really, really hated it."

"You do?" I asked at my husband, knowing at him loathing things like politics was one of those things he kept from me, among other things.

"Well, blame him for that," he pointed at uncle Morbin who just glared at Bob for the implication.

"But there are… other reasons for why I am helping."

Julius and Sam glanced at William who nodded in understanding to what Bob said. Again, I grew suspicious. Why they were looking at William, as if looking for confirmation from him to what Bob just said? And William seems to know what Bob was saying since he was all of a sudden grim.

"Heh, know what you're going through, man," he said sympathetically, his one eye directed at the cup. "It's hard to…know about something that may - or may not - happened and ignore it. Especially here, of all places."

"Amen to that." Bob chuckled quietly, his hands suddenly shaking.

I reached over and place my hand over his. He looked at me and smiled, and I smiled back. Even though I was hurting from him keeping secrets from me, I still have to support him. But it doesn't mean I won be asking questions after this.

"Since you asked Bob what he does, do you mind if I ask for yours'?" I said, looking from Bob to them to see their reaction.

They just glanced at each other and smiled before turning to me. Julius spoke for them. "Nah, we don't mind. We ain't got anything to hide."

I highly doubt it.

"Sam over there," Julius gestured to the said friend. "He works as a bartender at a fancy tavern somewhere in Antiva. At least, that's the full story of it."

Sam winked at us and grinned. The same grin that made his first impression on me.

"Lil' William over there," he pointed across the table where William was seated beside Bob. Then, their demeanor darkened "He was… a slave at a covert slave operation down at Rivain."

I looked just as shock as Bob was when we heard this. We both looked to William, but somehow he still smiles and waved his hand. "Oh, don't look at me like that. Where do ya think I got this?" he said, showing his wounded eye. "It certainly wasn't a cat that did this."

"Oh, dear!" I gasped, knowing that someone like William went through hardship of slavery.

"Oh, William." Bob said in sympathy. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. If it wasn't for Julius here, I would've been a goner." he replied, his one eye shining in gratitude towards Julius.

"And how is that you came upon such sort of people… Julius, was it?" Morbin spoke, his question seemed to have made Julius sadder. "Was it by luck, hmm? You came upon your friend being sold into slavery while walking down the streets?"

I could have sworn I saw Julius's eyes twitch, but replied with a smile. "Well, yeah! You can say that's what happen." I was about to question this but Julius stood and yawned out loud.

"Ahhhhhhh! Well, time to hit the bed! The ale has gotten me tired, either that or I'm a lightweight!"

"Julius, you are a lightweight." William said, prompting a quiet chuckle from all three of them including Bob. Me and uncle Morbin had no idea what was so funny. We said good night to each other, Bob embraced his friends, but I could have sworn they said something to each other. Maybe just saying their good nights.

As we was heading for me and Bob's room, my husband suddenly said, "Oh! Honey, head on to our room, I'll catch up."

"Wait! Where are you going?" I asked.

"Forgot to pay for our drinks, is all." he replied, kissing my cheek as walked back down the stairs. "Don't wait up for me, okay?"

... Yeah, I wasn't that stupid, honey.

I began to pursue after him, threading silently after Bob. I reached the bottom stairs and peered out in the tavern to look for him. There he was, paying for the drinks just like he said.

...I feel so darn stupid right now, I thought. But before I could continue berating myself, Bob walked... out of the tavern front door.

Well, wasn't that a little suspicious, Breya? I'd like to think so.

I followed. I paused at the door, making sure he doesn't walk in and spot me mid-exit. Seeing he isn't returning soon, I made my way out after him.

It was dark. The street of Kirkwall was silent, not many people were up and about by now except the drunk patrons, but I couldn't find Bob anywhere. Determined to find him, I circled the tavern in case he hadn't got far.

While I was doing that, my mind was racking on why he was acting like this. Maybe he was just looking for some fresh air? Or... what happens if he was seeing someone?... NO! Bob wouldn't do that. He just wouldn't!

Although, he was acting strangely when his friends appeared. Maybe they are connected to this.

"...-you got be fuckin' kidding me!" I suddenly heard a familiar voice say. I stopped where I was and noted that it was coming from the stables. "You guys were looking for us for how long?!" again the voice pierced the silence.

I made my towards the stable and peered into the stalls where the horses where. Inside, I could see Bob and his friends conversing with one another, but it looked like the tension in the room was more thick than it was in the tavern.

"Seven years, Bob." said William, leaning against a post. "We've been looking for all our friends for seven years. I don't think we can find them all at this rate."

"Plus, we're on the run, man." Sam said. So they were in the run? Are they criminals? "Ever since Julius busted Will out, they've been hunting us since."

"Who? Who has been hunting you guys?" Bob demanded, his expression darkened. I've only seen that expression when I was captured then him and Pa rescued me. "Who are they, huh?!"

"...Some people who called themselves the Crows. Antivan Crows."

Oh, Maker! These people are being hunted down by the feared assassins in all of Thedas! I saw Bob's look faltered a little, but then he regained his firmness.

"Oh, so those bastards, huh?" he said darkly. "Why would they chase you?"

"...Because I used to work for them." Julius said, earning a shock look from Bob (and me as well).

"What?! How?!"

"Hey, not all of us landed in a castle, then married to a lord's niece!" Julius growled, prompting a guilty look from my husband. "Some of us had to survive somehow."

"...Sorry."

Julius only sighed then patted Bob on the shoulder. "It's okay. You didn't know."

"...What happened?" he asked again, this time softly.

"I woke up... in the middle of the sea. I believe they call it the Rialto Bay. Hmm, funny name. Anyway, I awoke but unable to breathe. Noticing that I am under water, I rushed to the surface, gasping for air. But what I saw was not a a clear sky or open waters; I saw a shipwreck. I saw many people scrambling for the lifeboats, or anything that keeps them afloat. I did, too.

"As soon as I boarded on one of their lifeboats, I immediately regretted doing so. See, these sailors knew every man that had been present during their trips to Rivain... I wasn't one of them."

"What happened?" Bob pried, already anxious as I am over the tale.

Julius just held up his hand with the missing ring-finger. "This happened. What happened was that when we were rescued by another ship, the first thing they thought up was punishing the stowaways... that's me. The captain - the one whose ship had sunk - took it upon himself to make me pay. It was horrible. The pain of the blade cutting through my finger - flesh, meat, and bones. I didn't deserve that punishment, because I didn't commit it! As soon as we reached shores, they left me to die on the harbor.

"But then, as I was struggling to stay alive on the streets of Antiva, a man walked up to me and took me in. I was distrustful at first, but the man treated me fairly. Then he gave me off to the Antivan Crows, and started training me to be one of them... Sad to say, that was the day I totally regretted accepting that man's kindness."

Maker have mercy!

Julius paused, taking a shaky breath. He closed his eyes, then opening them again with glints of tears in them.

Then William walked over and placed a hand on Julius's shoulder. "Hey, just sit down, okay. I'll take over." his friend complied without reluctance.

"Like Julius said, he had his finger cut off and then dumped onto the harbor to die then joined the Crows. While that happened, I awoke in the middle of a forest, alone all by myself. Well, I the loneliness didn't last long. Few hours later, men came out of nowhere and tied me up. They gagged my mouth with a rag that tasted foul, and the ropes were tightened enough to make my wrists bleed. I tried to resist, but in the end all I lost was this one eye."

These poor men! How could they have suffered so?! Dear Andraste...

"Then, they tried to sell me off in the Antivan city. Although slavery was not looked upon with grace, there are various places that happened to just give out services that are slaves, like the brothels for instance. Some of the brothels were looking for a way to make money, but not pay their workers."

"Wait, were you...?"

"Oh, God, no!" William exclaimed. "No, I would rather die and go to hell than to be made off like that. No, I was just a mere servant. You know, washing dishes, sweeping floors... and cleaning the rooms." the last part ended with a shudder.

"Well, as I was sayin', my master didn't like how I was slacking off. Can ya blame me? I haven't eaten properly in weeks! I do get scheduled rations but they weren't enough. Anyway, he decided to sell me off, thinking that I was useless to his business." he scoffed, his one eye gleaming in hatred. "Well, I was glad to leave that asshole's brothel! But I was scared when it come to seeing a new master. Until I met Julius."

This time Julius spoke. "Yeah, then, as William was slaving away, I was accepted to the Antivan Crow. Maybe it was because I had no background, I don't know, but they pulled me in with them. I was on my way to do a job for the Crows when I stumbled upon William. I did what you did, Bob, when we both saw each other." Bob only smiled, and scratched the back of his head. "I tried to buy William off, but the wages I was paid wasn't enough."

"You were a Crow. How can you not be able to pay for William?" Bob pointed out. I was asking the same thing myself.

"Hmm, it's because I wasn't officially a Crow, but I did my job as a informer. Sometimes my jobs involve retrieving certain objects or persons. But it doesn't pay much as how the killers are payed." he simply shrugged. "Then there certain jobs were I had to... take lives. Believe me I am still haunted by them.

"But I am not an official member of the Crows. No, they take me as an expendable grunt. They send me places were they wouldn't dare themselves. They are very secretive about their own members, so they just me as a face when times need me to be."

"I get it." Bob said, his eyes trailing off in thought. "What happened then?"

Julius sighed before he spoke. "What do you think, man? I busted William out of there, but the slave masters were close to the Crows... really close. I ended up getting a huge target on my head, along with William." he said, and look apologetically at his friend.

"What about Sam?" Bob asked. "How did you guys find him?"

"Well, we found him eight years ago. How we ended up finding him was... a funny story. Not funny, ha ha. What happened was me and William sailed away on another ship - this time I paid for it - and planned to head for south. Then a mutiny occur aboard the ship and we were caught in the crossfire."

"Is there no end to your sufferings?" Bob exclaimed. "That sounds like the worst bad-luck streak in the entire time!"

"Not to mention that the mutiny on the ship was technically a waste." William said.

"Eh, what do you mean?' Bob asked.

I peered closer from my hiding spot, observing as William continued. "Well, what happened was when the mutiny started, we were attacked and so is the captain of the ship. The captain was wounded, and we were outnumbered. Then Julius set fire to main sail, then helped us escape with captain."

"We weren't far from shore, so we paddled for land as hard as we could. When landed, we immediately took the captain to the infirmary back at Antiva while avoiding the Crows." Julius said, then he looked towards Sam as he spoke. "That's when we met him."

Bob turned to Sam, waiting for his say. Surprisingly, Sam was quiet the entire conversation. "Aw, man. And here I thought you guys would do the talking. Well, can't be helped."

Sam, to me, seemed nonchalant at this. I wonder what's his story. "To be honest, man, I lived the cushy life like you, Bob, compared to these guys'." at this, my love bowed his head in... shame? Anger? "But that didn't mean I didn't prepare myself for it."

His voice suddenly darkened, his face hardened. The smiling Sam I saw at the tavern was replaced with a scary man. "When I woke up, all I saw were trees. Not the ones we had at home, and definitely nowhere near there."

Where is their home? Bob has been keeping me in the dark about this, but now I am not so sure if that's all he kept from me. The man I love is still a mystery, and what they're talking about confirms it.

"So, confused as I was, I waited. I don't know what I waited for but I did." Sam continues."When it finally became dark, I decided to walk. When I did, I found myself outside the city of Antiva. Believe it or not, but I would've died if wasn't for that damn city despite its monstrosities inside.

"I worked at one of the taverns there, since there is one kind heart that lived there. Her name was Angela." at this, his voice soften. "Despite her rough exterior, and I do mean rough, she took me in and gave me a place to earn a living.

"Don't get me wrong, I was still freaking out at what happened, but I didn't let that put me down." Sam then took on a dark look. "I worked as bouncer for her tavern, but when trouble did came, I froze like the coward I was. In the end, that got people hurt. Angela, especially."

"Is she...?" Bob asked the same question I wanted to ask. "Is she... dead?"

"Luckily, no. She recovered, but I didn't forgive myself after that. I trained under one of the thugs I got to know on the street on how to fight. Believe me, it wasn't cheap, dude. I ended up with more scars than the word can measure."

"Yikes, man."Bob breathed, his entire being was shaking out of rage from hearing Sam's story. "I'm so sorry..."

Sam came over and patted Bob's head, smiling warmly at him. "Don't be, man, It was my decision to do so. But I was glad I did. When I met these guys hiding in in the backroom of where we kept our finest ales, tending to a wounded captain - HA!" he laughed, catching Bob off-guard (and me as well).

"You know it hurts when you laugh like that." William winced, possibly recalling something related to the tale of how they met Sam.

"You bet it hurts. I actually kicked both of your asses back there." Sam smirked, obviously relishing at this moment.

"Wait, what happened?" Bob asked.

"Well, I thought they were thieves, so I went all out on them. Granted, a few of the ales were at a lost but I could've repaid for it."

"Went all out? You went bat-shit crazy." Julius commented with a grim smile.

"So, long story short, they told me who they are, and I was glad to find my friends again. Hearing about their trouble I tried to be of help... By helping them take back their ship." Sam grinned.

"Wait, so they just told you who they are?!" Bob pointed out.

"Well, let's just say they weren't in any position to negotiate." Sam added with a smirk. Julius and William just sighed at mention of it.

It was getting confusing more and more as I sit here as I spy on their conversation. The more I try to get to know them (Bob especially) the more it doesn't make sense. The way they speak, their home, even the wake up in the middle of nowhere thing was confusing.

I had hoped I get my answers here, but they even spoke of anything related to it vaguely. Sure, I have confirmed that my husband is keeping secret but "what" is the question I am looking for.

"So, yeah, we when the captain recovered, we went back and retrieve the ship. We knew they were coming back. After all, I burned down their mainsail." Julius said.

"Ah, so that's why you burned it down." Bob commented.

"Hmm-mm. And, as I have surmised, they did return to Antiva for repair."

"Brilliant, man. Pure genius."

"Nah, it was just common sense." Julius acted modest, but his smile said otherwise. "So, we tried to come up with a plan to take back the ship. Unfortunately, we also had to be quick since the Antivan Crows were onto us. Every second we waste, was every second they came close to taking us."

"And we had figure out a way to make sure Crows didn't target Angela. At that time, I decided to go with them." Sam added.

"Wait, what did you do?" Bob asked.

"Well, we had to make sure we killed two birds with one stone." Julius grinned. "I called up the Crows, giving them fake info about where we were which was on that ship."

...What?

"What?" Bob said.

"We led them to the ship and, as I known, they have caused trouble with the crew. With them fighting, we took the moment to kill off the Crow and the crew members."

"What we did painted a huge target on our head. But, luckily for us, it took the attention off of Angela." Sam said with a hint of relief. "Before all of that, we already had hired crew members, and stocked up on foodstuff and equipment."

"Julius over-preparedness proved to be useful, for once." Bob commented.

"Oi, what do you mean by 'for once'?!" Julius said angrily. "Ya trying to say something?"

"I meant it in a way that benefit the group, i.e. William and Sam." Bob said calmly, earning a angry grunt from Julius and laughter from the rest.

"So, yeah, here we are. Seven year later we finally found ya." William said.

"Yeah, but what about the rest?" Bob asked.

Rest? What rest? There are more of them?

"We just found you now." Julius said.

"So, when are we gonna go find the rest?" Bob suddenly asked.

Everything went quiet, and I could have heard my own heart beating louder at what I've just heard. Bob...leaving?

"Uh, Bob, I don't think you should go. Besides, it took us seven years to find you, and we don't know if they are even alive. Plus, you have a wife here." William reasoned, prompting me to be hopeful for it to be effective.

"And I have a brother out there. And my best friends are out there. You expect ME to sit back after knowing that you are here! Who the fuck do you think I am?!" Bob snapped, scaring even me since I have never seen him this angry.

"Twelve years has past, and nothing changes between us. NOTHING! Sure, I am 30 years old, but it doesn't change us at all!"

"Bob, calm down-"

"Who are you to tell me to calm down, huh?!" my husband snapped at Julius. "I am not sitting back as my brother, my friends are suffering out there! I will not sit this one out." he whispered threateningly at three of them, waiting for them to challenge him.

"Even if you were to join us, it took us seven years to find you. Are you willing to be gone that long from her?"

Bob's looks faltered, he released his tensed stance as he began to think. I was actually praying for him to give up on the idea of leaving.

...Please, don't go.

"Wait," oh, no. "I think I know someone who could make our job easier to find them."

...Who?

"Who?" Julius asked.

Bob paused, letting the tension settle in the air. "Flemeth."

Flemeth!? The Witch of the Wilds?!

"Wait, her?" William exclaimed. "Why her?!

"I know it doesn't sound like a good idea, but it's the only way."

"Who the hell is Flemeth?" Sam demanded. "And what's so bad about her?!"

"She's a witch! And not just any witch, she's a witch that turns into a dragon!" William informed.

Wait - what?! She does that?!

"And you want us to go to her, why?" Julius said firmly at Bob.

"Hear me out... When we arrived here in Thedas, didn't you all see a green light?" I then heard them murmured in agreement.

Arrived? Green light? What does it mean?

"That was no ordinary green light. I thought that it could be something else, something from the fade or something." Bob said.

The Fade? Wait, what does is it all have to do with the Fade? I thought Bob can't be affected by magic. Why are they talking about-...What if they can;t be affected too?

"Now, something like that isn't hard to miss for people who knows magic. And there only two people that I know of that familiar with this concept."

Wait, what!?

"One, Solas, an elf apostate, but I don't know where he lives around from here; second, Flemeth, which I do know her location."

"... Which will lead us to where our friends landed, and narrowed it down ." Sam said, looking agreeable to the idea. "Sounds good to me."

"But how do we know we can trust her?" Julius interjected.

"We can't... but we have no choice." Bob said. "Just... trust me on this."

"...But what about your wife?" William asked.

"... I guess I'll have to talk to her. I just don't know how to explain to her that what I am doing doesn't mean that I don't love her. She'll probably think that I wanted to abandon her."

"Of course she would," I spoke, causing Bob to freeze along with the other. "Because everything you do isn't fully explained to me. Your secrets are beginning to be troublesome."

"Breya!" Bob gasped, staring at me in guilt. "How much of that did you hear?"

"...Everything, but not all"

Silents reigned over the stalls except the occasional shuffle of the horses. Then the other three proceeded to leave.

"Well, we'll be going now. Um, yeah." was all Julius said, as stepped past me.

"Meet me tomorrow at the forge in the morning." Bob called after them, then focused back to me.

"Tomorrow? So, you are going." I spoke with with much amount of venom.

"Breya, I-"

"Don't... Just don't speak to me." I said, gathering my breath before I spoke. "Now, let me get this clear. I had known that you have secrets kept from me. But the things I want to know is what are you hiding from me, and why. Obviously, I am not trustworthy ."

"No, Breya-"

"No, let me finish! All I want to know is what... and why. I have given you the benefit of the doubt, but all that has gotten me is a pain in my chest knowing that you don't trust me. Is your name even Bob?! Are you... are you even from Rivain?" my voice broke, tears beginning to pour from my eyes. "D-do you even love me?"

"Breya!" he gripped onto my arms, his eyes were firm and so was his voice. "Don't say that...ever again! I don't like when people question either my loyalty or my love for them!.. But...What I have done so far...gave you the right to question me. But remember this, when I took that vow when were getting married, I never was so happy in my life, and I highly doubt I'll experience the same feeling again."

He let go of my arms, his eyes glinting with tears. "You think you were the one with pain? How do you think I felt when I lied to your face? Do you think I just smirked and called you a fool? Is that how you paint me in your mind?! I REALLY wanted to tell you about who I really am. But I just can't."

"Why? What is it that is so important that you keep secret from me?"

"Because if I tell you now, it would... it would... Ack, it would just be wrong!"

"How is it wrong?!" I demanded. "Please, just tell me! Tell me, Bob! Please!"

"I AM NOT FROM THEDAS!" I looked shocked as if he said the most harmful truth, which to me was more of a shocking one.

"What?" I asked silently.

"I am not from Thedas... we're not from this world..." he began to cry. "We're not meant to be here, me and my brothers. Here of all worlds, it has to be here. Where we come from, there are no such thing as magic! Dragons do not exist! But here I am. Not only me, but my friends and possibly my brother,,,,, My only family that could be alive! And here I am, guarding an old man who is an apostate who has shown no fuckin' gratitude!... I just... I just wanted to protect you."

I stood, shocked at what I've just heard as Bob crouched and began to cry his hearts out. I recovered from the shock and knelt beside him, my arms around him. I don't know what to make of it...

"Forgive me." he whispered. "Forgive me, please."

"Bob," I said. "No, it's me who should beg forgiveness..."

We both looked at each other, until I leaned over and gave him a kiss. He responded in kind, until we broke the kiss as we just sat on floor of the stables. "Breya, I know you're going to hate me for this, but I do need go. I need to find my brother, my friends."

In my heart I didn't want to, but I know that it would be wrong to keep him from this. Plus, he asked for my permission. No men waits for their women's ' permission. But that's what makes Bob different, and that's why I love him.

"I don't want you to go, my love, but it wouldn't be right for me to stop you." I said with great reluctance. Then I felt his hand cup my chins and lift it for me to stare at him.

We both stared at each other before we kissed passionately. His warm breath, his scent, and his touch.

If he is going to leave, I am going to savor this moment. Every last one of them.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of that chapter. Thank you for watching. And please, if you want to join us,**

 **please feel free to submit an OC/SI.**

 **Here are the Formats:**

 **Name: (Of course, it is necessary.)**

 **Last name: (Yeah, when my SI's angry, he uses last names... so give.)**

 **Nickname: (This nickname would be for Thedas. Like, when you have begun popular or something they use that. Example: "The Lionheart!" or "The Pious." but make sure it coexist with your character.)**

 **Race: (Hey, don't be triggered! There's a reason for this.)**

 **Nationality: (** _ **Oh, say can you see~**_ **I... do not know the rest of the lyric.)**

 **Personality: (We're gonna need that.)**

 **Likes: (helps to make your character a bit likable. Be very SPECIFIC.)**

 **Dislikes: (Oooh, make sure some are funny!)**

 **Skills: (Like, what are you experienced in? Are you good with sports? Lying? Flirting? Trolling people with words?)**

 **Favorite Songs: (As many as possible!)**

 **Choice of weapon: (What better way to defend yourself than with a BAZOOKA! Kidding, don't suggest that.)**

 **Choice of armor: (Do you like it light, medium, or FRIGGIN' heavy. Sorry, fresh out of regular heavy. XD)**

 **Favorite character in Dragon Age: (You can pick as many of them. Just get ready to despise them soon after.)**

 **Not-favorite character in Dragon Age: (Pls, tell me you hate Cassandra, too. Just a suggestion.)**

 **Bio/history: (not too specific, but helpful enough to help us out.)**

 **Romance: (Choose anyone you like, but if you're gonna choose one of us be sure to ask because some of us are married in Thedas. Also, you can have children, adopted or genuine. Boy or girl?)**

 **Age: (Make sure it is consistent and convenient for your romance option.)**

 **That's all! Thank you for giving me a chance if you accept to participate! I will not let you down!**

 **And as always, leave a review if you want to, tell me you love me, give me a high five... cause I'll need it. And until then I'll see ya in the next chapter.**

 **Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I am back!**_

 _ **Sorry again for the long wait! I hate college, and so do many others, but that is life. Anyway, here's a new chapter up and ready to go.**_

 _ **Before we start, I would like to give a hand for ChildOfTheWicked for giving this story a chance. And for also giving us a Character to work with. Thanks, girl! Appreciate it! You guys should check out her story, and please be nice.**_

 _ **And another thanks to MGR.0 for giving us his OC. Boy, and some funny comments! 'Welsh dragon'? Anywho, thanks, man.**_

 _ **Anywho, thanks to this two we have our first OCs. But they will be appearing for quite a while. So, keep your eyes out!**_

 _ **ChildOfTheWicked: Thanks for the help! We needed that.**_

 _ **MGR.0: Still need help with your story. Any news on chapter three?**_

 _ **If you all are confused, this simply a way for me to communicate with my contributors. Feel free to join in. Which reminds me. . .**_

 _ **Cousland: Hey, sorry for the misunderstanding. Ya see, I just time-skipped that part and you might have missed the part where it says she was looking her twenties, also the the part where it says**_ _5 years later_ **. Also, sorry if my character was dumb about the whole date thing and the land of Free Marches.**

 **Now, with that out of the way.**

 **On with the show!**

 _9:30 Dragon._

 _Bob's POV._

 _Kirkwall._

I opened my eyes, awoke by the sunlight peering through the window. I noticed the warmth beside me other than the one bearing down on me, and saw the naked form of my wive, Breya. Her beautiful face, framed by her hair, looked peaceful in her sleep. Especially when she's undressed.

Wait a minute, I am naked too. Heh, oh, yeah.

I remembered about everything yesterday, which made me sigh tiredly. Breya heard everything, and I even told her the rest of the stuff I shouldn't. Also the plan to go out and search for my friends. I didn't want to leave her, but I couldn't take her along, too.

Ugh, what am I to do? I can't endanger her, but I can't just break her heart by leaving her. In the end, she gave me her blessings for me to go, but I know that it wasn't easy for her to do so. Thus, she has to stay.

I took off the blanket that covered us gently and slipped out quietly so I won't wake her. I put on a fresh clothes walked over to kiss my wife on her head. She stirred a bit then opened her eyes to gaze at me.

"Mornin'." I whispered, brushing her hair.

"Mornin'." She sat up, rubbing her tired eyes. "So. . ."

"So. . ." Was all we said to each other at the moment.

"So. . . Are you. . . When will you leave?" she finally asked. I heard some strain in her voice, so I reached my arm around her shoulders for comfort.

". . . As soon as possible." I replied, never gazing straight into her eyes for I fear to see her hate me. "I'll head out to see the others to get proper equipment and supplies for the journey."

"What is it that you're hoping to find out there, Bob?" she asked, making me flinch at the sharpness of her voice.

"Answers. Answers, and my brothers that are like family to me." I said determinedly, finally mustering the courage to look at her eyes directly. "Family that I would sacrifice my own life for."

"Then leave me behind!?" She nearly shouted out.

"No. That won't happen." I said, placing my hand against her cheek.

"How can you know that?!"

". . . I can promise it. If it doesn't convince you, I swear on Andraste!" She gazed at me in shock at how I raised my voice a bit. "By her name, by the Creator, I solemnly swear to return to you! I will not die! I will survive. . . for you Breya."

". . ."

"Did that convince you?"

"If that doesn't, I don't know what will." She said reluctantly. I hugged her, and she hugged back. When we parted, she looked at me with a faint smile. "You better keep that promise."

I thumbed her chin teasingly. "I will." We kissed. After that, I made my way out of the door, telling her we would meet after some preparations, then I walked out; a feeling of essence of guilt for my decisions to leave things like this...

I made my way through the tavern where we all hid inside with Morbin before, although it was a cover up so Morbin could meet up with some _friends_. I won't question who they may be, and neither will I pry.

Actually, that was the first reason being here, so that I can accompany the old geezer to try save Kirkwall, but I have a new one to attend to. A personal reason. I bet he won't be happy about that. Which reminds to go and break the news to him.

Now that I think about it, where might he be? Oh, yes - he is supposed to be meeting with the nobles and that Chantry Mother to speak about the recent problems. I'll head over and speak to him after the forge.

As soon as I arrived at the forge, my friends appeared from the building and greeted me.

"Rananim (Morning), brotha!" Sam shouted, as he slapped me on the shoulder.

"Ow! Rananim, Sammy." I greeted back, thankful to be speaking my home language at the same time glaring at Sam for the slap.

"How ya-sha been?" William said in his funny accents, prompting me to chuckle.

"Doing good. You guys are early." I stated, looking at them three.

"No, we're not early. You're late, Bobby." Julius retorted, glaring at me. "We've been hanging here for the last couple of hours."

"Oh," I said sheepishly. "Sorry, guys."

"Um, Bob? How did it go with your wife?" William asked in concern, his one eye staring at me intently, and so did the other two.

". . . She's. . Okay. You know, with the whole idea of us travelin' to find our brothers" I said, casting my eyes at the ground.

"Listen, if you don't wanna go, it's fine." Julius said. " We can find the others when we confronted Fermeth-"

"-Flemeth." William corrected, earning a glare from Julius.

"Whatever - listen, just leave it to us, alright?"

"No!" I said intensely, which I don't know what prompted that. "I mean, I am not gonna let you guys do this alone. I know I have a wife back there, but it wouldn't be right to leave you all. . . If I am gonna have a family, it would be the one with you guys and Breya."

They all stared then smiled warmly at me. Sam approached me and hugged me tight. "My man! Since when did you began to sound so. . . romantic - or was it dramatic?"

"Dramatic." William corrected with his shit-eating grin on his face.

I pushed Sam back, and glared at him in good humor. "Since when was I not romantic?"

"Since when we've met you!" Julius quipped, earning a flipping birdy thrown his way which he just laughed it off.

I looked to at them and noticed that they brought what must be their weapons. They noticed my stares and Julius decided to clarify. "Ah, this are our weapons." He held up a saber, long and curved, wickedly fast if in the hand of an expert.

"When ya mentioned the forge, we thought we should brought them along to imporve on them." William said, wielding a crossbow that that seemed worned out. I think it has seen better days.

Sam hefted his pole-axe, it didn't look any special but it did still have some stains from perhaps previous encounters. "Dude, mine needs a good whetting."

It needs a complete makeover if you ask me. I shhok my head then proceeded into the forge. "Come on," I said. "Let see if the forgemaster can help."

As soon as I saw the blacksmith, I said, "Hello, there."

"Hello." He replied. A scarf adorned on his head with a hammer in his hand. Not a forging hammer, but actually the weapon-type hammer. Must be for security reasons.

"Can you help out with my friends weapons?" I asked, pointing at their weapons. "They do need some expert hands crafts."

"Hmm, they do look banged, eh?" he said, scratching his chin. "The crossbow needs a new string, but I think it be best if you just get a new one."

He then observed Julius' and Sam's weapon.

"The sword looks alright; if you want, I can reforge it with a new steel. The axe looked like it saw hell and didn't bother to take a shower! I'm gonna have to actually change the blade if you want it in top peak conditions."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that remark.

"Well, do what you believe is best." he nodded in agreement, then I pulled out my purse filled with Sovereigns. "How much would it be?"

"Bob," I turned to Julius. " What the fuck are you doing?" Julius asked in a deadpanned voice.

"Getting us necessities for our little quest." I said matter-of-factly. "Why you ask?"

"How are ya gonna afford that?!" William cried.

". . . I worked for Morbin. Don't you think I get compensated for being a guard for that old man." I replied, looking annoyed at them.

"Sheesh! You know it's weird when you're the one paying for our shit." Julius said, prompting me to remember when I spend my time mooching off of their money back then.

"Well, get used to it." I said. "Now, go get yourself a new crossbow, while I pay for your guys weapons off."

The guys dropped off their weapons, and William went off to find a new crossbow from the selection.

"I would also like to buy some blunt swords." I said, but I recieved a surprised look from the man.

"Excuse me, ser, but blunted swords?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Yes." I replied cooly.

He stared at me as if I had just requested for him to give me a useless object for sale, which it probably was. "Um, ser, we do sell quality weapons here, ya know?"

"I am well aware of that, but I'll stick by my order." Then a thought into my head. "Also, some armor if you will. Leather, maybe, something light."

"What? Hey, isn't that too much?" Sam asked.

"Well, not to where we are going" I said, returning my attention to the blacksmith. "As I was saying, I would pay for those blunted swords, four if you can give any, and four armors."

"Make sure those blunts are sturdy enough so they won't break, and light enough to actually swing." I said to the blacksmith, and dropped a hefty bag filled with sovereigns.

He looked at the bag then back to me as he smiled. "Seems reasonable," he smirked. "Expect the weapons and armor to be out by three days at best. Also, I'll retrieve them blunt swords for you."

"Good." I looked to the others who have returned from their choosing. "Well, what ya got?"

William walked up with a crossbow; it's small in size, but it seems it can be concealed easily with a cloak. "I think I'll take this." he smiled at me, his one eye shining with glee.

I only nodded, seeing that William is more of use fighting in the distance rather than close quarters due to his conditions.

I nodded at his choices then turned back to the blacksmith, who has returned with the four blunt swords. "Here they are, ser." He said. "Thick but light enough to swing. I was in the midst of sharpening them but seems they won't be for a long time."

I noticed that he said it in a sad way, as if it was a shame for these weapons to not have reached their potential as a weapon. Well, with what we're about to do, these will reach their potential alright.

I only nodded my thanks and left the forge along with my friends. As soon as we were in the busy streets, I passed all the four blunt weapons to them which prompted them to look questioningly at me.

"Hey, Bob, why did ya bought these piece of junks?" William asked, observing said junk.

"These things will prove useful if we are to be in trouble at Ferelden." I answered, weaving through the crowds as I head towards Chantry to meet up with Morbin. The other followed along.

"We already have the ones we had." Sam pointed out. "Why these, too?"

"The ones you had is gonna be meant for killing. The ones I picked is to make sure we don't tamper with the timeline. Without any unnecessary deaths, we'll make sure the timeline continues on without a hitch."

"Oh, yeah." William said. "Ya got a point there, actually. Is this to make sure we don't kill, like, the main characters, right?"

"Yes, now, all we have to do is find our transport that going to drop us off." I said, already trying to think of any trust-worthy vessels we can take before we depart. "I don't know if I am gonna have any money left if I do pay for it."

"Ah, don't you go worrying about that. We got that covered." Julius announced, his ever confident smirk plastered on his face.

I only nodded in response as we approached the Chantry, the same one where it housed all the Templar bastards within. For some reason, I had the urge to set fire to this place. Heh, and nobody back on Earth can blame me. I wonder. . .

Nah. Can't risk any changes that'll affect the timeline. For the best I guess. Despite the fact of what they will cause in the future. But all in all, it's not my job to step in and change it, just help out the ones getting hurt-lowering the casualty rate from the start of the mage-templar war.

Another reason why I stuck around in the Free Marches - that and my wife. Life gets complicated no matter what ya want.

I walked up to the guards who were posted by the door, who were regarding me with suspicion. "I am here for Morbin." I said, answering their unsaid question.

"And who may you be?" The guard asked.

"I'm his personal guard, and I came on the terms to speak to him." I said, keeping a neutral face so I don't give them a reason to do anything rash.

"Hmm, he is in a meeting now. You have to wait for him." The guard said, causing me to glare at him.

"I am his personal guard. He is my responsibility, basically: where he goes, I go." I said determinedly.

"As my friend said, he is in a meeting." The other glared, a women to be exact. "You can't just barge in there all you want."

"Hmmph. Fine, we'll wait here then." I turn to the others and they just shrugged in response.

It took a while, but Morbin showed up as soon as those doors opened. He was talking with the Revered Mother. She was calm as she always looked, but Morbin deserved the winning trophy for a cold, emotionless face from the way I saw him.

I stood up from the benches we occupied and approached them as the nobles filed out.

"-rest assured that I am already looking into it, dear Mother." Morbin said in my hearing range.

"Do be careful, Morbin." The Revered Mother said, worry in her voice. "Last thing we need is a friend getting into trouble. There has been enough bloodshed as it is."

"Dear Mother, as long as men breath and weild swords, there will still be bloods spilled, regardless of measures we ensure along with the law." he said sagely, but still emotionlessly. "But that's why there are people like you and me - to makes sure that even the wounds stay closed, and the swords be still."

I couldn't agree more, ya old goat. "Hey, Morbin." He turned to me, not showing an inch of a reaction for my arrival.

"Ah, Dear Revered Mother, may I introduce to you my personal guard, and the husband to my niece, Bob." he said, gesturing to my approach.

"Hmm, I see. A pleasure to meet you." she said, holding out her hand for a handshake. I complied to the gesture, then stood waiting to speak when spoken to. "How is your stay in Kirkwall?"

"It has been good so far." Was all I said to her before turning to Morbin. "Ser, can we talk in private?"

He scrutinized me, deciding whether it's even worth his time to meet up with me. Then he turned to woman and said, "Pardon me, dear Mother, I have business to attend to with my colleague."

She nodded and walked away. Then Morbin walked away with me following him along with the others. He went into his study, which was provided from the Chanrty, I guess, and we followed suit.

He sat behind his desk and we stood standing, the others shuffled uncomfortably especially William since he knows the history of this place. Morbin eyed us all then asked me, "Well, what is it you want to talk to me about, hmm?"

". . . Morbin, I'm leaving." Silence permuted the air, giving an even more uncomfortable feeling.

"What. . .?" He looked at me with suspicion, his hands that were clasped were now placed on the flat of the desk. "What do you mean leaving?"

"I won't be leaving permanently, it's just I have something to do." I explained, glancing at my friends as they were still shifting about.

"Does this involved your friends?" Before I could answer he stood up and walked towards me. "If it does, might I ask what it might involve? Does it have anything to do with your gift? Does your wife know about this?" 

Every step he takes, every questions he asked, became more menacing as approached me. I couldn't even have time to respond to his questions. "If this some sort of joke, then I am not laughing." he said, his eyes glaring at me.

Finally, I found my words. "M-Morbin, it won't be long. Me and my friends-"

"-If they are your friends."

"Believe or not, Morbin, but they are my friends. As I was saying, we would be heading out of Kirkwall because we have a few urgent business to attend to, and I can't tell what sort of business it is." I said, pissed when he questioned about my friendship with the others. "Breya has already given her blessing for me to go. I have already made some arrangements before we head out."

He reached for my sword and pulled it out before I could react. "Hmm, blunted. Not even properly sharpened yet. What use is this blade for you and your friends, seeing that all of you wield the same variants. Even the smell of the forge's fire is fresh on all of you."

The bugger has good eyes and nose; this is all the good things I could say about this old man.

"Morbin, try not to take this personally, okay? We are just going to head off to attend some important business, then when it's done we will return."

"And if you don't? Don't think I would hesitate marrying off my niece to a more suitable man than you." I grimaced at his words because they were not wrong. "Whatever this business is, I deemed it foolish just by hearin it from you, stupid boy."

"Morbin, I know I haven't given you any means to trust me. Five years and we still doubt each other. But I wouldn't have it any other way, because what I carry is a burden not meant for you or Breya."

"Whatever your foolish burden is, boy, I think it's a waste for you to come talk to me about. You clearly waste my time with it." he said, walking back behind his desk. "If you have come expecting a blessing from me, then you will find none of it here. If you expected some form of charity, take this." He tossed a purse to me and I caught it; inside, it was filled with sovereigns coins.

"I didn't come for your money, old man." I said, practically glaring at him. "I only came here to inform you."

"I didn't give you that money for your sake; I gave you that money to ensure your safety for the sake of my niece. If she had heard I wasn't giving any sort of support, I would just dissapoint her, now, wouldn't I?"

Whatever, old man. "I still can't take this, Morbin." I was about to give back the purse, but he held up his hand to stop me.

"Then consider it an incentive to keep you survive. And count it as payment for all your service." he said dismissively. He stood from his desk and walked to the door. He stopped by it and held the door open. "You may show yourselves out. As you can see, I'm busy at the moment."

Just like that, we all filed out of the room one by one. As I was last, I stopped to glance at Morbin, he return the favor, then I walked out with the others.

Three days has passed, which was too fast even for me. All the days for me and the others were preparing ourselves for the invevitable possibilities on what we might come across.

As soon as dawn came to rise, we all went to the dock to to see the ship we're about to board. Julius kept on assuring me that we can trust this person for a free ride to Fereldan. Seeing that Julius trust this person, I am willing to believe so too.

"There!" Jules pointed at a ship docked behind a larger one.

When we came in sight of the ship, docked and ready to go, able sailors jumping about preparing to set sail. It was an impressive vessel, but it's still a wooden ship in the sea. But impressive nonetheless.

"Hmm, seems good enough." Was all I can say about this. "All right, go on, guys, I'll catch up."

The guys just nodded and moved to the ship. I turned back to the family I have been living with. The family that I will return to when I am done searching.

Breya stood with Syn and - funnliy enough - Morbin. Breya manged to convinced him to actually see me off, despite his reasons not to.

I walked up to him and held out my hand for a handshake. "Promise me you'll take care of Breya?" I asked sincerely.

He only eyed my hand but didn't make a move to shake it. ". . . Rest assured that I will do so with the best of my ability." Then his hands snapped out and grasped mine. "Remember to take care of yourself. You may not be the son of Grenn, but you are starting become one of his."

I'll take that as compliment cause those are rare when it comes to Morbin - other than "stupid boy."

"I will take care of myself. Remember, I had two great teachers that raised me."

"See that you do remember." he said, dismissing me by turning away. I guess that was his goodbye.

I walked up to Syn, who looked at me sadly. "Hey, why the long face, huh?" I asked.

"Forgive, ser Bob, but I do not think this is a joking matter." he said in a considerate tone. "Know that I will guard your wife until you return."

"Thanks, Syn. Oh, and remember to keep smiling, eh?" At that, Syn cracked weak grin. It was there nontheless. "Good." I patted him on the shoulder than walked up to my wife.

She looked at me anger, fear, and sadness. Almost made me had second thoughts. She had tears running down her cheek, prompting me to wipe it away. I tried to smile at her, but it just came out a grimace.

I don't think that was reassuring for her.

"Bob." The worry in Breya's voice couldn't be mistaken as anything else. She was beautiful as she always was, her hair done in a pony-tail, her dress green with a blue shawl draped on her shoulders. She ran up to me and hugged me tight. "Please. . . be careful. . . Come back to me."

". . . I will." I stood back before giving her a long kiss. When we parted, I made my way towards the others.

I don't know why, but walking up the ramp took forever. I almost became impatient climbing it up, but I don't want to look like I was in a hurry. Although I am. I just want to find the others and just return back to Breya and the others.

As soon as I made it up the ship, I looked back and looked longingly at my wife as the ship was setting out. It was a painful experience, to watch your loved ones cry but you could't console them. When I return, I'm gonna wipe away those tears.

When the dock was just a line on the horizon, I tore myself away from there and went to find the others. I saw them at the bow talking to a woman, as I made my way to them.

She seemed familiar, but I didn't get a chance to think on it when they turn to me.

"Ah, so this is your friend?" She said, looking at me with a cocky grin.

"Hmm-mm, say hello to Bob." William said, seated by the rails with an all-knowing grin. I don't know why, but it made me anxious.

"Greetings, Bob, I heard so much about you." she said politely. "Sorry, don't have any teas and crumpets for you though."

"Huh?" I said in confusion.

"Well, this is no first-class ship. So you have to make due with what we got. We are not able to house a noble such as yourself."

. . . Oh, she thought I am- Oh! I laughed so loud it drew the whole crews attentions. Meanwhile, the captain, that's what I assume for the woman, just looked at me like I have lost my mind. The others joined in the laughter as well.

When I caught my breath, I looked at the glaring captain. "What?!" she demanded. "What is so funny?"

"Oh, it is just that, I am not a noble as you think I am." I chuckled. "Heck, I am not even one!"

". . . Wait, so. . .?"

"Yep, just a regular person, but I do make people mistaken me for a noble from time to time. I don't why, though?"

"Huh, must be the way ya walked?" She joked.

"Heh, must be." Julius said, shaking his head. "Actually, you thought I was a noble too. Not only that, but ya fought me to help you get this ship."

"I still say that saving my life that day doesn't count as a debt for a free ride." she said, glaring at Julius.

"Ah, it totally is, dear Isabela." He chuckled.

"Aw, shut it, Jackdaw." She laughed back.

Again, I noticed the interaction between her and Julius which were just. . . suggestive. Also, Jackdaw? Julius noticed my curious stare and said, "Nickname from her to me."

Wait. . . I hear that nickname before. . .

"Okay. Now, that we established that, um, might I know your name?" I asked, since my curiosity peaked again.

"Oh, silly me." she quipped. "My name is Isabela."

And just liked that, I knew paled at what I've found out. This. . . is going to be a long boat ride.

 **Wheeeeeew! Finally, done!**

 **Hope you enjoyed that, please review if you see any mistakes or something you want to say, like, you love me, I don't know.**

 **Also, sorry for the name Jackdaw. I know it is part of the Canon and history of Isabela but I couldn't resist. I just changed the background a little.**

 **Please, do remember that I said we are about to add in characters that are from outside the production. Meaning, we are willing to take your OC and adjust them into the story!**

 **Be sure that your OC is from Earth and is a OC-SI (Original Character-Self Insert) or just an SI. We are willing to take them.**

 **If you want to join, here's the format:**

 **Name: (Of course, it is necessary.)**

 **Last name: (Yeah, when my SI's angry, he uses last names... so give.)**

 **Nickname: (This nickname would be for Thedas. Like, when you have begun popular or something they use that. Example: "The Lionheart!" or "The Pious." but make sure it coexist with your character.)**

 **Race: (Hey, don't be triggered! There's a reason for this.)**

 **Nationality: (** _ **Oh, say can you see~**_ **I... do not know the rest of the lyric.)**

 **Personality: (We're gonna need that.)**

 **Likes: (helps to make your character a bit likable. Be very SPECIFIC.)**

 **Dislikes: (Oooh, make sure some are funny!)**

 **Skills: (Like, what are you experienced in? Are you good with sports? Lying? Flirting? Trolling people with words?)**

 **Favorite Songs: (As many as possible!)**

 **Choice of weapon: (What better way to defend yourself than with a BAZOOKA! Kidding, don't suggest that.)**

 **Choice of armor: (Do you like it light, medium, or FRIGGIN' heavy. Sorry, fresh out of regular heavy. XD)**

 **Favorite character in Dragon Age: (You can pick as many of them. Just get ready to despise them soon after.)**

 **Not-favorite character in Dragon Age: (Pls, tell me you hate Cassandra, too. Just a suggestion.)**

 **Bio/history: (not too specific, but helpful enough to help us out.)**

 **Romance: (Choose anyone you like, but if you're gonna choose one of us be sure to ask because some of us are married in Thedas. Also, you can have children, adopted or genuine. Boy or girl?)**

 **Age: (Make sure it is consistent and convenient for your romance option.)**

 **That's all! Thank you for giving me a chance if you accept to participate! I will not let you down!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merry Christmas to you all! And a Happy New Year! Please enjoy this as my Christmas present to you all!**

 **Now, before I continue, let me address the reviewers.**

 **MGR.0: Thanks! Say, how's the story coming along on your end?**

 _ **NaberRend: Well, you're about to see more here! Enjoy!**_

 _ **ChildOfTheWicked: You're quite welcome! Please be patient for your character cause she is about to appear. I know I sound I like I am delaying her appearance, but there are other scenes that needs to be addressed before we head to Flemeth than you. Other than that, Enjoy!**_

 _ **Without further ado, on with the show!**_

* * *

9 _:30 Dragon Age  
_ _Bob's POV  
_ _Approaching Fereldan, Denerim_

* * *

"Land ho!"

I turned to the voice above in the crow's nest, before glancing at the shape of land in the distance that was indicated. I sighed in relief, knowing that we're approaching our destination.

"Hey, we're getting close, eh?" William said, walking up behind me. I turned and saw his still perpetual, gleeful smile on his face. "Good. I can't wait to get this over with."

"Huh, you and me both." I said with a snort, observing the the gulls in the distance diving for fishes. I've been sleep deprived for almost the first four days of the trip, still I managed to catch some winks here and there. I don't know why, but I gotta bad feeling about this.

"Um, Bob?" William said, looking apprehensive at me.

"What?"

". . . Are ya mad at Julius for. . . ya know: Isabela? Or are ya mad at me?"

Again, I sighed. "Why would you assumed that, hmm?"

"You've been. . . quiet for the whole trip; plus you kinda avoided talking to Julius, Sam, and me." he glanced at me, guilt present in his expression.

". . . Whaddya want me to say, William? That I am not?" William looked even more guiltier than he was. "What were you guys thinking? Imagined what would've happened if Isabela would've died, or did things that weren't involved with the whole canon?"

"I. . . I'm sorry. It's just that, well, when we were escaping Antiva we became desparate. I knew it was Isabela the first time I laid eyes on her. I didn't bother telling Julius, ya know, thinking we wouldn't be too involved with her." he sighed, tiredly.

Then William glanced back at the two we were talking about who were at the wheel, laughing and conversing with each other. I followed his gaze, and frowned at their interaction.

"I guess. . . I guess I was wrong to be thinking it, eh?"

I stayed silent, stared at the once little boy from Chuuk who now looked like a tired man. I didn't see him that way, but now knowing his past. . . I can't basically be blaming him to try shoulder the knowledge of this world. I mean, Julius doesn't know that much about the game and what happened, and what will happened, in this world.

"I'm sorry, Bob." He said again, looking at me desperately for my reply.

". . . No. . . I am sorry. Know that I am not angry at ya, but just frustrated with what is happening." I said, leaning over the bow's rail to stare at the gulls again. "Let's hope nothing is affected by what we have done."

He came up beside me, thinking to himself. "What happened if something did happened? What so bad about it?"

"Imagined what we know about how this world's played out." I said, looking sternly at him.

"Well, nothing good happened in the first place, right?" He said, earning my glare that made him looked down sheepishly.

"Yeah? Imagined if it got worse. What do you think about that?" I said in a scolding tone. "Imagine all that we know, all that we played in the game, just changed into something even worse. Now, who do you think has to go in there fix it if it did got worse?"

". . . Who?"

"Us. You, me, and the others have to step in to fix all that shit. Now, do you think we're gonna go in there sword blazing and come out unscathed? Take your eye for example!"

He winced, reaching his hands up to touch his scarred eye. I know it was a low-blow for me to do mention his scar, but he has to know this. He has to at least think about it.

"I know that, Bob. I knew that there will always be consequences. . . But ya can't expect one us to sit back when shit does go down, also. When people needs help, we, as men of Earth, should help."

"Why should we?" I asked, curious where he was going with this.

"Come on, face it, Bob. We are hypocrites where we come from. Think about all the shit we'd say we do, but didn't. The only thing we give a shit about are the events in video games. . . What if this is another way for us to actually do good?"

". . . So, you want to risk your life for others?" he nodded. "Then know that the person you're trying to be a hero for is gonna die if one of you guys get hurt. I will. . . I swear to all that is holy in this place, I will murder that person that made you die in vain."

He backed away, fearing the display of what I said. "Y-you can't mean that."

"Oh, but I do. Just know that you guys and my wife are the important things in my life now. I lost my family back on Earth. . . I ain't gonna lose you all. Not ever."

He calmed down, then stepped up to me with a contemplative expression. "But. . . You do know that we're not gonna live forever, right? You said so yourself back on Earth."

. . . Bastard! He used my own words against me. Well, I did not see this coming. I guess Will here has grown some trolling guts. Good.

"I said many things back on Earth."

"Yeah, you did. Hahahaha, I remembered when you had to eat your exact words when you and Patricius played on Halo." he laughed, lightening the mood.

I couldn't help but smile as he continue to laugh at the memory. "Yeah, well, Patty make sure that I do eat my words. No matter what reason I give, he manages to turn it against me."

"Like that one time when we're playing multiplayer on COD?"

I frowned at that memory. Apparently, William still remembered when I claimed to be a pro at COD, only for Patricius to take the spot-light. That guy sure is something. Heh, makes me laugh myself thinking back on it.

"Oh, ya should have seen your face, man." William mocked, still laughing.

"I remembered the time when ya guys watched Five Night At Freddy with Jupaz." At this recollection, I chuckled. "We weren't even playing the game in the first place, just watching the walkthroughs. And yet, we all screamed like bitches!"

"Hey, you were the one that screamed!" William said indignantly. "Like that last time with the train on the VR headset."

Oh, the train! That I remembered. It was VR experience that I would never forget. It was something Matt gave us to try out for future school experience. Lets just say that I didn't see the train that was heading towards me in the first place. And I didn't scream like a girl when that happened!

"Hey, Will. . . Thanks." He looked at me curiously. " Ya know, for old memories and some good talk."

"Looked like ya needed in the first place." he said, smirking "So, about Isabela. . ."

"Let's just forget her for now. We've got other things to worry about." I said, waving my hands at him. "What we got to worry about now is Fereldan. Tell the guys to get ready, when we reach shore we make for Lothering."

"Got it." He then made his way back to tell the others, leaving me to contemplate other preparation for future events. So far, all I have got to worry about are the darkspawn, and some of the characters that we might meet along the way.

I have no hatred towards them, I just don't want to mess up anything by getting too involve with them. Sometimes it helps when you mind your business, after all, it wasn't even your business in the first place.

But, remembering what William said about us being here for a reason, maybe it won't hurt to step in every once in awhile; only if things get worse than they're about to be. Huh, if Will keeps it up, he might be able to talk a tyrant off of his throne.

"Hey, Bob!" Julius' voiced drew me from my thoughts. I saw him by the wheel, standing besides Isabela, beckoning me over. "Come here for a sec."

I groaned silently, then made my way towards them. As I neared, I asked, "Well, what is it?"

"We heard the news, William went to pick up Sam below deck." he said, gesturing with his thumbs on where William went. "So, you said we're gonna head for Lothering?"

"Hmm, seemed to be the best idea so far. It's the only known location for us to be when we are gonna head for. . ." I noticed the woman standing beside Julius, her eyes trained on me as I on her. "Um, excuse us, Isabela, but can we, perhaps, converse this in privacy?"

She cocked an eyebrow at me. "What happened if I said no? This is my ship after all."

. . . Fuck. "Well, like I said, private matters." I glanced at Julius, hoping he would step in to help.

He did. "Isabela, it's okay. Can we just have this minute. . . alone?" she backed away reluctantly, glancing at me suspiciously. Julius turned to me, sighing exasperated. "Dude, you know you can trust her?"

"Not taking chances." I said, snorting at the thought of trusting Isabela. The day that happened is the day I have managed to get in a relationship with Cassandra, which is not happening!

"So you say." he snorted, shaking his head. "Do you really not trust her? Come on, she's not that bad."

She's not that bad? Well, maybe I have been hard on her, but it still doesn't make me want to associate with her. I mean, come on, this is Isabela for fuck sakes. Who's to say we can trust her at all; she and her crew are all pirates!

My point was further proven when my reflex helped me react and manage to caught the hand of a pickpocket that was trying to steal from me.

"Uh, I- Uh. . ." he stammered, shocked that he was caught. If Grenn hadn't pounded those training into me, Morbin's money in my pocket that he gave me would have been gone.

I glared really, really hard at him. "Do you need anything?"

"Um, no?" he said, smiling sheepishly at me.

Juliu then came up behind me. "Then you better get walking, eh? My friend here is not so friendly when he gets robbed."

"I-. . . apologies!" He then yanked his hand out of my grip and scampered away.

"I have a feeling your girlfriend set that up." I said out loud.

"Isabela? Nah, she wouldn't do that, it's just her crew being like that. Ya know pirates, man." he joked, slapping me on the shoulder.

I chuckled, but more at the nostalgia of being constantly slapped on the shoulder. It just bring back memory of this little inside joke that started with William's father slapping everyone on the shoulder just for laughs. Boy, did that sound like we were masochist joking around.

"Yeah, I know pirates. Does Jack Sparrow count?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at him. We both laughed, then I backtracked to the previous conversation. "Alright, back to what we were talking about. Um, yeah, we need to back up all our equipments and get ready when we hit land."

"What about supplies?" he asked. "We only packed supplies for the trip to Fereldan, but what about when we head for the wilderness?"

"We could hit the local taverns for rest then stock with up supplies from there." He nodded in agreement. "Good. Tell your girlfriend that we might need her to stick around as long as she can, just for us to run back Kirkwall when we need to."

"Will do, Bob. Just as soon as we hit dock." Then he glanced at me, curious. "I gotta ask: Did I do something to make you mad?"

"No. Why you ask?" I lied through my own teeth.

"It's just that you were kind of. . . distant." he said, shrugging his shoulder.

"Nah, just worried about how we gonna make it through this." He looked at me, unconvinced, but decided to just leave when he walked down below deck.

"Alright, let's go pack the stuff. We;re gonna have to dress up those armors you bought just to be safe." he suggested, to which I agreed to. We walked below deck, and spotted the other guys just packing up the stuff.

Then we got to putting on our armors which were mostly leather-clad. It was all we could afford, since plate armors are mostly used for soldiers. Leather-based armor are good enough for where we're going, we're gonna need all our feet to get us there.

"Prepare to Dock!" We heard the voice cry above us, along with sounds of rushing feet. We looked at each other, knowing that this is where are journey starts.

* * *

 _9:30 Dragon Age  
_ _Denerim  
_ _William's POV_

* * *

We managed to find a tavern in Denerim, which was what we needed after a long trip across the sea. The city of Denerim wasn't spared a second glance as we rushed for the nearest Tavern for us to rest. Boy, were we pooped.

The next day, we all gathered at by the tables, but by the time I went downstairs, I was met with a loud argument which were ignited by Julius and Bob. I stood by Sam watching the whole interval wondering what they were arguing about.

"What do you mean forget it!?" Julius shouted, anger and disbelief in his expression. "We can't just sit here and let that happened!"

"It's not our business to butt in! Besides, who told you about this?!" Bob demanded, sitting crossly at the table.

"Well, lil' Will here did, and thank goodness he did! He told me just before we landed on shore."

I was met by the glare of Bob as he snapped his head at me. Oh, shit. . . I think I know what this arguments about.

"You told him about the Couslands?" Bob asked, anger in his voice.

"Well. . . I might have. . . Mentioned it." I said sheepishly, my one eye staring at the ground in shame. I don't know, Bob has this ability to just glare at you then it kind of make you feel like crap. "And. . . the whole origin characters from human to elves."

He sighed, then turned his attention to Julius. "I still stand as I said before: No, means no! I won't be interfering at what goes on in Highever at the Couslands Keep. We should just keep to ourselves and find our friends."

"But we can't just go looking for our friends knowing that we could've saved others, man." Julius retorted, angrily standing from the table. "Bob, how can you be like this, huh?"

". . . I rather kill many people than let you go do stupid, suicidal shit for them." Bob glanced at me when he said that. "What we came here to do is to find our friend. We don't have the time to waste since the Darkspawns are coming. What happens in Highever is important to what happens in the timeline so the saviour of Fereldan can stop the Darkspawn."

"But," I begin to say. "We also can't just sit here and do nothing. Remember when I said that we were send here for a purpose?" Bob winced, frowning at the ground. "Besides, there are others around here we can help. Like the Tabris-"

At this, Bob's eyes widened as he stood up abruptly, glaring even harder at me. "WE. . . ARE. . . NOT. . . GETTING INVOLVE WITH. . . TABRIS!"

Okay, hearing this, I admit it sounded like the devil just evoked a rule and I am too scared to deny. But, swallowing my fear, I glared back at him. "Yes, we are. If Tabris's story arc starts here, then we need to intervene."

Sam stood in, hands up in placating gesture. "Okay, okay. Calm down." We all did, but the tension was still in the air. "Now, I don't know what the heck you are talking about, but I can tell when someone out there is gonna go through some shitty problems. Am I right?"

I confirmed it for him when I nodded.

"All right, so, I noticed you all mentioned two people out there: Tabris and. . . Cousnand?"

"Cousland." I corrected.

"Right, so, these guys are the main characters, right?" Bob nodded. "So, one of them is here. Bob, you wanted us to go find Flemeth who may have knowledge of our friends whereabouts, but I think that can wait." Bob was about to retort, but Sam beated him to it. "You lived your life for 7 years alone, and so did we; I think the others can wait just a bit longer. My point is that we, as human beings, can't just stand here as shit goes down."

"But it's not our job to involve with their shit!" Bob shouted.

"How much of us being here is not _being_ involved?" Sam asked, causing Bob to go quiet. "Bob, What are you afraid of helping these people out"

Bob then cast a dark stare out of the window, silently glaring outside. We waited for his response which started when he made a tired sigh. "I'm afraid of what happened when we get in trouble with these people. Please, understand that this is not a video game anymore."

"We all know that." Julius said, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall. "We don't just want to stand knowing that the fate of these main character ended up being shitty. You knew we would help them, so you chose to keep it to yourself. I thought you were better than that."

Bob smirked. "Nah, you know as I know that I am more selfish than Scrooge is in the Christmas Carol." He then sighed. "But I also knew how completely unselfish you guys are too. . . Do you guys really wanted to help this main characters?"

We all nodded.

"Then know that when we are gonna help this people, we go in with caution." He finally said, relenting to our wishes to go and help the main character. "We don't do any bullshit that can get us all in trouble. The moment I say we leave, that's when we leave. Got it?"

I smiled at Bob, the one that was proud of him at the same time apologetic.

"Also, nobody, and put emphasis on this fucking words coming out of my mouth, tries to tell them about who we are and how we know certain things."

Julius smirked, as I have seen, with the same crazed, excited look when he is ready for something. "So, where do we start?"

"Obviously, here in Denerim." I stated, looking at Sam as he hefted out a huge bag of money.

"Good. Let's shop some necessity before we go on this crazy rescue, huh?" Sam said, earning our nods of agreement.

"I know I am gonna regret this." Bob said, looking at his hands on the table. Then he looked up at us and said determinedly, albeit begrudgingly, "Let's get started."

* * *

 **For those who wanted to participate in this, here's a format for your OC/SI.**

 **Name: (Of course, it is necessary.)**

 **Last name: (Yeah, when my SI's angry, he uses last names... so give.)**

 **Nickname: (This nickname would be for Thedas. Like, when you have begun popular or something they use that. Example: "The Lionheart!" or "The Pious." but make sure it coexist with your character.)**

 **Race: (Hey, don't be triggered! There's a reason for this.)**

 **Nationality: (Oh, say can you see~ I... do not know the rest of the lyric.)**

 **Personality: (We're gonna need that.)**

 **Likes: (helps to make your character a bit likable. Be very SPECIFIC.)**

 **Dislikes: (Oooh, make sure some are funny!)**

 **Skills: (Like, what are you experienced in? Are you good with sports? Lying? Flirting? Trolling people with words?)**

 **Favorite Songs: (As many as possible!)**

 **Choice of weapon: (What better way to defend yourself than with a BAZOOKA! Kidding, don't suggest that.)**

 **Choice of armor: (Do you like it light, medium, or FRIGGIN' heavy. Sorry, fresh out of regular heavy. XD)**

 **Favorite character in Dragon Age: (You can pick as many of them. Just get ready to despise them soon after.)**

 **Not-favorite character in Dragon Age: (Pls, tell me you hate Cassandra, too. Just a suggestion.)**

 **Bio/history: (not too specific, but helpful enough to help us out.)**

 **Romance: (Choose anyone you like, but if you're gonna choose one of us be sure to ask because some of us are married in Thedas. Also, you can have children, adopted or genuine. Boy or girl?)**

 **Age: (Make sure it is consistent and convenient for your romance option.)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry for the late update. I actually went all out in this. Whew! Anyway, I would like to address somebody who finally decided to be a part of this story.**_

 _ **May I welcome, BrotherCaptainSheperd!**_

 _ **BrotherCaptainSheperd: Thank you for joining. You're the third one to do so! Now, where and when would you like to show up in Thedas? PM me when you want to tell me. Also, I love Juan! Let's discuss this on the PM though. Other than that, welcome to Thedas.**_

 _ **Now, on with the show!**_

* * *

 _Bob's POV_

 _9:30 Dragon Age_

 _Fereldan: Denerim's Alienage_

* * *

Ugh, I am starting to regret coming here in the first place. Ever since that argument at the tavern, the guys were still adamant on helping these two origin characters, so I was in a bad mood lately. Although I was against the idea of messing with the timeline, here I am getting dragged through the streets of this foul place.

The alienage. No offense to this place, but I hate it for its constant reminder of how low the elves were being treated. Yet the community was bustling with livelihood as they made preparation of some sort.

I was right behind the others - Julius, Sam, and Lil' Will - as they just trudged into the place. All of us adorn traveling cloaks, with our weapons hidden in their folds, but our hoods were thrown back so we didn't look suspicious.

Again, the activity in this place was bustling with energy. I saw groups of she-elves tittering among each other as they carried bundles of cloth which I assumed were dresses. At the table they set up, I could see the feast they prepared. It wasn't much, but it might still fill the belly with happy thoughts for those attending this event.

Clearly, this must be for the wedding that Tabris was supposed to have until Vaughan interrupted the whole thing. Well, not yet anyway. I wonder if Tabris is a male or female?

"Hey, Bob." The voice of Sam interrupted my speculation as I glanced at him. "Ten o'clock." he gestured to the group of elves that were stomping their way towards us. Their expression were not so friendly.

"Hey, Shem!" one of the elves called. Behind him, he was flanked by other elves as they approached us. "What do you think you're doing here?"

He must be the head honcho since all of the others were just two feet behind him, him standing tall at about 6'1 with broad shoulders; he had dirty brown hair, with dark eyes that seemed to be more menacing as he glared at us.

"I said, what are you shems doing here?!" he repeated his questions

Simple question, really. But I am not supposed to answer that. Oh, no, this is all on the guys since they wanted to come here.

And they could see that was my choice when I glared them as they silently ask for help of some sort. I ain't giving any. This is your problem.

"Well?" The elf continued to demand, prompting the the horde of elves behind him to draw makeshift weapons from either their pockets, ground, or in their hands that they had all along. Like that spoon the young elf is carrying. "Did Vaughan send you?! Not man enough to show his face after he got his head smashed from my cousin!?"

This got the rest of the elves to chuckle. I, for once, snorted at thought of lord Vaughan getting his ass thrown to ground by Tabris' cousin-

. . . Wait. "Are you by chance Tabris?" I asked, stepping in or the others who weren't able to speak thanks to the amount of thugs that are glaring at us. Who can blame 'em, but curiosity enabled me to speak.

The elf in charge glared at me, crossing his arms as he stood in a confident pose. "So what if I am?"

Hmm, it's gotta be him. Now, what's a good lie?. . . Oh! " We're grey wardens." William just spared me a glance before he took on a stoic expression (Which is weird due to him being always cheerful). "We came on Duncan's order to ask for some recruit."

"Well, you'll find none here. As you can see there's going to be a wedding, and I would appreciate it if you all don't cause any trouble here." he said, although it sounded more like a warning than a request.

"Of course, we won't cause any troubles." Julius said. "If you don't mind, we like to stick around for the party."

"Now, why would you want to be here, shem?!" Tabris glared at us suspiciously.

"We have yet to be invited to any sort of celebration. We promise we won't cause any harm nor stir up any trouble. We just want to see the festivities before we head out to Ostagar." I said as sincere (which was fake) as I can. "Can you grant us soldier something to remember?"

Tabris looked at us, hard. I guess he was about to deny but one of the elves stepped in and grabbed his shoulder. "Darrian, there's no harm inviting them in, is there?" the elf said. "Let's just invite them in, hmm? If it helps to avoid any trouble."

"But Soris-" Tabris was about retort but was cut off from the raised hand of Soris.

"Enough. We'll talk later." he turned to us as he smiled. "Greetings, human. Forgive my cousin for his harsh ways. Please, come and join the festivities. The ceremony is about to start soon, please make yourself comfortable. I'll get someone to fetch you four some refreshments."

"Don't mind if we do." Sam said, walking in with a cheerful smile. We followed after him, passing by Darrian as he glared at us.

Oh, goody. Someone hates us. Actually, everyone in the alienage hates us. All because we humans invited ourselves into their ceremony.

We walked in and many of the guest were sparing us stare. Probably wondering why four humans are attending their elvan ceremony. In fact, why do we even bother? Sam continued walking further among the crowd as we pushed along with him. Then they began to ignore us. . . Some of them are.

We arrived at a certain spot where we began to converse among one another. "Well, shit, we're in trouble." I stated, glancing at the nearby elves who were glaring at us.

"Why would you say that?" William asked.

"Duncan hasn't arrive yet. It means that he is busy dealing with the Couslands, or he is on his way. Hopefully, it's the former." I said, resisting the urge to look about. For some reason, the eyes of every elf that are glaring at us began to unnerve me.

"So what now? You managed to lie to them about the grey warden thing, how would we look when the real grey warden comes?" William said, panicking. This caused the others to start fidgeting, probably trying to resist the urge to grip onto their weapons. I could say the same for me.

"Ugh, the ceremony hasn't start yet, but when it does, keep an eye out for Duncan or Vaughan."

"Vaughan is the grey warden guy, or is he the guy fucks things up?!" Sam said confused.

"The guy who fucks things up." Julius corrected for him. "Guys, stay calm. Okay? We just came here to do our job then book it."

He glanced about, acting curious, his eyes focusing on every detail of the area. I wanted to look where he is looking, but I am afraid that two people glancing about would cause suspicion. Not much but wait for what he is up to.

"Okay, I have plan." he said finally. "For all the info you provided," he gestured at me. "You said that Vaughan came in with his men, right? So, all we have to do is prepare for him when he comes."

". . . So that's the plan?" I whispering harshly at Julius. "Seriously, why did I bother coming if that's what you can come up with."

"What's your problem, man?" Julius frowned at me. "You've been uptight since we even came here."

"Well, who can blame me? Here I am, on a mission to find our friends and drag them to safety, all of a sudden I'm playing hero." I growled lowly, careful to make sure I wasn't heard by the crowd of elves passing us. "Listen, the reason I am so stressed out by this, it's because there are so many things here that can go wrong. And I don't know what are we gonna do if we mess up how the it plays out from the original. Just one fuck up, and this whole kingdom can be destroyed."

"I thought I told you not to worry about that?" Sam interjected. "Man, we're already here. Deal with it. We are gonna need every last one of us to focus if we're gonna do this - and WE ARE GONNA DO THIS."

"Fine, I will. Just please tell me your plan has to be more than just wait for Vaughan to arrive."

"Okay, let me go into further details. William, get to higher grounds. Try not to draw attention as you head for the roofs. Sam, you're on watch - make sure to keep tabs on that elf." he gestured to Tabris talking among the crowd. "Don't let him out of your sight. "Bob, you're with me."

I tilted my head at him in confusion. "Why?" he didn't say as he walked off. The others began to split, so I was forced to follow Julius.

We walked at a secluded corner as Julius trained his eyes into the crowd, probably observing for either Vaughan or Duncan. Either one can spell the beginning of trouble for the both of us. What am I saying? I am actually agreeing to this?

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, whispering to Julius.

He sighed in frustration, before turning to me. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, this elf is the future hero of Fereldan. What we do now can affect his decision, or worse his state of being that hero that this kingdom need."

"Is there something wrong with not being a hero? You're the one who wants that deal of life, don't you?" he said in a scolding tone. "What's wrong if some elf, who lives a simple life, stays at his home being a husband?"

"Julius, do you see all of this?" I pointed towards the happy crowds, the alienage, the city of Denerim. "All of this, will disappear when the blight hits. And when that happens, there's nothing you and I and the others can do to stop it."

He took his gaze away from the crowd and focused on me with a solemn look. "Bob, how did it feel when you got married?"

What kind of question is that?

"Explain to me, in clear details as you can." he said, determined that I do as he says.

". . . It was. . . Well, I can't really explain it in words, really. But what does this have to do with-"

"Just answer the damn question."

"Like I said, I can't explain it in words. No. Words can't really explain it - only feelings."

"So. . . how did it feel?"

"I felt. . . I felt like I had found a missing part of me. It's like - this is gonna sound cheesy - I felt complete. But at the same time, that part that completes me actually has a weight, a responsibility. Maybe it's just my take on how it feels, but I actually felt like I can take on the whole world."

I began to remember the time when I took my wife's hand as she came down the aisle. I still remember the whole oath we took in the name of Andraste and the Maker - which I had problem since I wasn't and Andrastian. Boy, was I tempted to smack the priest and say, "In the name of God the Father, the Son, Holy Spirit - I take Breya as my wife!"

I was actually that zealous in my Christian beliefs, but I managed to hold it in, and go through the whole "Andrastian" ceremony ordeal.

I look up from my thoughts and memories, and saw Julius smiling at me. He took me by the shoulder and pointed at Tabris who was standing beside his fiance, their joining in name, spirit, and body was about to begin.

"That guy deserves that kind of feeling." he said, still pointing at him. "This man deserves that life that you had, not the one you think he should have. . . If this place is about to be destroyed by some demon dragon-thingy, know that he is not the only one for the job. His job is with his wife, not fighting demons."

. . . Heh, you know what, Julius? You might actually be right. But I ain't about to admit it out loud, so I resorted to just shrugging my shoulder and a silent sigh of defeat. If they are adamant of saving Tabris and Cousland, might as well join along with my pride intact.

"As soon as we're done with Tabris and Cousland, we head for Flemeth." was all I said in attempts to sound like I haven't lost to his point. It didn't convince him.

"Whatever you say, Bob." he said with a smile. Then the smile dropped into a frown, which made me follow its trajectory only to see a band of men armed to the teeth barging into the ceremony. Amongst them were Vaughan and his two stooges. "I don't know what makes me happier. The fact that Vaughan arrives first before Duncan, or that I get to kill me some noble bastard."

We didn't get a chance to move in when Darrian made his choice to fight back against the lord. That was unprecedented, I'll admit, when he tried to slugged Vaughan in the face. Even where we are, we could hear the lord bark out the order to round up all the women in the area.

"Okay, if we're gonna do this, make sure to keep Tabris alive!" I shouted as we bolted into the fray to assist the elves who were resisting the armed guards. I drew my blunt sword and parried a swing from a guard's attack on an elderly elf.

I didn't give him a chance to react when I withdrew and struck at his midsection to stun him, before pommeling his face and he was out cold. I turned to the elderly and shooed him away.

Julius came up beside me as he blocked another guard's attack on me. "Watch your back!" he shouted at me as he redirected his rapier to slash at the man's leg, causing him to fall on his back in pain. "What now?!"

"Where's Sam-" I spotted him fighting amongst the guards in the panicking throngs of all the elves, beside Darrian and Sorris, defending the newlyweds as he was instructed. "-SAMMY!"

He turned to me, straining against a deadlock with a guard. "SAMMY! Hang on!" We charged at where he was to assist him as he was overwhelmed by three other guards. We took our fight to one of them, but the third was put down when a bolt was embedded into his leg.

I looked to the roof and saw Lil' Will stringing his crossbow, acting as our new support from up there. I nodded as a thanks to him, then turn my attention back to the guard. He fought valiantly, heck, his fighting styles attest on how much he trained regularly. But I used his own brute strength against him when he struck but I redirected his attack, leaving his defense open as I struck him on the back of the head.

Finished with my charge, I turned to Julius' fight and saw him dancing around his opponent's attacks. When he made an opening, Julius rushed and kneed his guts before he pommeled his throat. The man made gagging noise as he clawed at his throat to breathe, but was knocked out when Julius threw a left hook. I couldn't tell if that was just overkill, but I do know that man is not gonna feel well when he gets up.

"Agh!" I heard the cry of Darrian - who was knocked out by one of the guards. Sam came along and pushed aside the man responsible of attack, then hefted the poor elf over his shoulders. The wife, and Soris with his, circled Sam as to protect him with the load he was shouldering.

"Julius! Get to Sam!" we made our way towards our friend as we ward off the attacking men. Seeing their numbers now, it's safe to say: we weren't fully prepared for this. "Shit! . . . Let's get out of here! Take Tabris!"

"Never mind them! Take all the women!" We heard Vaughan shouted, as the guards left us alone.

We booked it as soon as the men laid their eyes upon the women accompanying us. Yeah, we tried to run, but the pursuing men who were given orders to take the women was hot on our tails.

"Julius!" I called, as I slowed down and turn to face the incoming men. He did the same, standing beside me with his weapon flourished. "We gotta buy them some time"

"Got it!" he growled, taking his stance for combat.

"I'll fight with you!" said Soris as he appeared beside us. He was brandishing a sword which he might picked up from one of the guards we knocked out.

"What?! No, get with your wife! We can handle this!" I said, as reassuring as I can. He didn't turn to back, determination sets upon his face.

"I am not leaving." he said sternly. "I cannot let you two handle this alone."

It was too late to try convince him when five men stopped in front us, their weapons drawn and at the ready. Three against five. . . Is this where the cliche for the main heroes comes out unscathed despite being outnumbered? Nah, no way. Not with these odds-

Thunk! "AAAAAGH!" screams one of the man who had a bolt skewered through his legs.

I look to the roof where William was restringing his crossbow, then smiled at him for the sudden rescue. Then, turning my attention to guards - minusing the wounded one, and charged out with a swing.

The fight was intense between me and my opponent. All I can say is that this man knows his fights, managing to keep up the defensive while acting picky on where he strikes.

Ha! Smart. Let's have some fun!

As he prodded his blade at me, I swung my blade to parry but he withdraw instantly and changed his target. I was ready for it. I twisted mid swung, dashing behind his line of reach, then elbowed his face in.

The man's head must have been made of metal cause he wasn't going down with that. Hah, here! I swung again while rushing towards him, pushing all the weight of the strike with run. The man manage to meet the attack head-on, but didn't predict my foot kicking his leg from under him.

He fell to the floor on his back, the weight of his armor weighing him down from getting up immediately. With that in mind, I pressed my foot in his sword arm as I raised the other to stomp the man out of consciousness.

Whew. With that out of the way, I turned to the others and found them cleaning their blades off. Julius's two opponent was wounded at the knee and arm, but it wasn't anything life-threatening. But the one Soris fought was wounded. . . fatally. . . Oh, God, no!

I rushed to the bleeding man and put pressure upon his wounds which was a stab wound to the midsection. Hopefully, nothing important has been punctured. I can see the surprise in the former enemy's eyes as he looked at me, but that didn't matter for now.

"Bob? What are you-?"

"Julius, get some help." I said calmly. In my mind, total panic. "You-" I pointed to Soris. "-tend the guy with the arrow in his legs."

He only gawked at me, unsure and probably afraid of what was going on. Then he shook his head as he rushed to aid the wounded man. I return my attention to my charge and whispered reassuringly to him. "Hey, it's gonna be alright. Just wait, help will come."

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. There wasn't supposed to be unnecessary deaths.

The man coughed violently, earning my full earnest to apply more pressure to the wound. Thankfully, Julius returned. In his hands, he carried a vial which was all too familiar.

"Elfroot." Julius said as he gave it to me. "I took it from a nearby elf."

"Hmm, that'll do." I took the vial and apply it to the wound. The wounded man before me who was frowning in pain, began to relax and rest his head properly on the ground. It was relief! I tore off some strips of my cloak and wrapped it around him as a makeshift bandage to keep the elfroot on the still-healing wound. "Thank, God. The elfroot would make his wound numb, at the same time heal him. Here." I handed the vial to Julius. "Do the same for the others."

He looked at me in a way, before he nodded and move to help Soris with others. William came down from his perch, walking up to us as he announced, "Hey, Vaughan took some elves with him." he said with worry and anger in his voice. Then he whispered to me and Julius, "And they took Shianni."

"Ack! Things are not going as plan." I commented, looking at Julius as I spoke, "What now?! The bastard manage to get his hands on the she-elves. Luckliy, not the brides of these guys."

". . . Is Tabris safe?" Julius asked.

"I saw Sammy hid in one of the buildings with the other women." William said, then glanced at the wounded, now healing, guards. "These guys were the only ones pursuing us, others will come for them?"

"Well, we can't show their conditions like this. The humans would probably assume that elves attack them, and they don't need that kind of flak right now." I said, sounding even more worried at the thought. "Heck, I bet they are gonna be blaming this on the elves for four mysterious figure who attempt at "assassinating" the young lord."

"Pathetic. Even the assassins at the Crows wouldn't bother touching that bastards. Too easy. Ack, what are we gonna do?" Julius growled. He took on a thinking stance as he was coming up his next brilliant plan. Then one of the guard groaned, earning Julius glance whom began to smile. "Strip them."

William and I gave Julius the same look of confusion. Before we can question him, he began to strip the armor of the nearby guard. With that happening, William and I did the same to the others, albeit begrudgingly.

After we did, we laid out the armors out as William went to lead Soris to his wife and cousin, also to pick up Sam. When they came back, Julius finally spilled the beans on the big idea of stripping these men - who were just wearing their underclothes in the cold, open street.

"Okay, here's the plan: We put on these armors, disguise ourselves as these guard, then walk in as we take back the elves. Whaddya think?" He said excitedly, eyes gleaming with that confident - or madness, I can't tell - with that crooked grin.

". . . That's your big plan!" I shouted.

"Hmm, uh, yep. That's all."

We. . . are so dead. ". . . I think I need a drink after this." I groaned, palming my face with exasperation.

"I thought you promise not to drink?" William said, frowning disappointedly at me. "Like, at all."

"It's not too late to start." I retorted, putting on the armor piece by piece.

"It would be better off if we had killed that asshole." Sam grumbled, observing the armor in disdain since it was proving to be a tight fit for him.

"No. We don't kill anybody." I said sternly. "Whoever dies here, is in the hands of the people of this world. We don't know the effects of the aftermath if we did it. So just leave it to the thedas people. Hey, Sam, how's Tabris doing?"

"He came about from unconsciousness a few minutes ago. Boy, that guy can punch." he chuckled as rub a his chest. Must have received a reaction when he awoke only to see Sammy.

"I delivered the bad news that his sexy, hot cousin-" He wiggled his brow as he said this, "-was captured and we were gonna rescue her. So he had nothing to worry about."

"Uh, Bob?" William called, looking worriedly at-

"What are you shems think you're doing?!" said the angry looking Darrian Tabris. "I demand an explanation!"

"Whoa! Scared the living shit out of me, dude!" Sam exclaimed, finally noticing the young elf who was marched up behind him. It was a relief that he is okay, but his appearance and demands present another problem.

"Uh, listen, I know you have every right not to trust us-"

"Ya think?!" The elf glared at us. "Four shemlans appeared out of blighted nowhere, claimed themselves as grey wardens, invited themselves to my wedding, then rescued me and my wife-to-be, along with my cousin and his wife-to-be, from a lord who is horny than a brontos in mating season!"

". . . . Okay, yeah, you have every right to distrust us. And I don't blame you for it." he looked at me confused. "Humans haven't been that kind to you elves, and we tend to do that. I don't know if you will, but please let us go alone and save your cousin. Think it is another way of redeeming the humans in your eyes."

He gave me a solemn stare, his eyes observing as he contemplate at my odd request. "I would allow you to prove your worth, shem." Oh, thank god- "But I am coming with you, whether you like it or not."

. . . Ack! I am having a huge-ass aneurysm, right now!I need a really, really strong drink after this! Maybe a dwarven-brewed ale would help me out. I am so gonna get drunk after this. I am sorry, ma, I am going to break that promise.

We all decked out in the armor, all five of us fully disguised and ready to go. "Come." Said Darrian as he carried his helmet. "Let's go see if we can find a way into the castle."

Despite the fact that we were disguised, we still feel the need to smuggle ourselves in. Darrian talked to elf slave who works in the castle, and we managed to come up our insight man to get us in. Now that I think about it, it's starting to sound like an heist in those movies. Meh, I just hope it doesn't end up in a worse way.

* * *

 _Bob's POV_

 _Fereldan: Denerim: Outside of the Arl of Denerim estate._

 _9:30 Dragon age._

* * *

Dusk has fallen on the city, and the streets were being abandoned. And us five castle invaders, all stood at the back entrance in our armored-disguise. Sure, in the game, Tabris came here in the guise of an elf servant. The weirder twist is that he's here, along with us, in guards' armor.

"All right, open the door. The elf said he would leave it open." Julius said, casting his wary eyes about for any nearby onlookers.

William pushed upon the door, and it did opened. We all entered in a single file manner, trying to act inconspicuously as we did. We came upon three men who were busy playing cards, and tried to walk pass them without being noticed-

"Oi!" called one of the men who were sitting about a table, glaring at us as they ignored their game of card to focus on us. "Where have you lots been? All of you sods bolted after them rogues and didn't come back!"

"Yeah, eh? We thought they done kill you and bury yer bodies in a ditch. And what's with the helmet on? Pretty face all smashed up?" laughed another, causing the other two to laugh as well.

"Uh, we'd been hunting those. . . rogues?" William said, glancing at us at the nickname we'd been dubbed. "We managed to give chase to them across alienages. And yeah, they gave our face a good thrashing."

"Sheesh! Don't bloody show me yer faces then. I wonder if them rogues is still in the alienage?"

"Huh, I bet them bloody knife-ears hid them." growled one of the men. "I bet the elf hired them assassins. Like me mum said, _'Never trust a knife-ear.'_ "

I saw Darrian shifted angrily in the armor, thankfully the helmet obscured his scowl. But what he said next made my heart stopped beating, "Maybe your mother has trust issue, no thanks for the man that made her bore you."

Silence of the lamb. Seriously, I think I heard someone's heart beat, and the silent mewl of the wind that said, _"Beware! . . . Beware!"_ God? Is that you? If it is, please help me.

Sarcasm aside, which I don't want to put aside, the three men were facing us with intense stared and the one Darrian offended was casting an angry look.

"What did you say, greenboot?!" he growled at Darrian. He stood from the table and came face to face with Tabris. "What did you fuckin' say about me mother?"

"Ya heard what I said."

God? Why is this happening?

"Okaaaaay!" I said stepping in between. "Listen, here, we had a hard day, today. We spent the whole day chasing rogues, and trekking through the muds and stone. So," I took out the bag of money Morbin gave me and gave it to the man. "Here, sorry for my friends unneeded frustration, and buy yourself something nice."

. . . . . . God? A little help would be nice.

". . . Better watch your back there, boy." The man growled before he head back to the table along with his friends.

"Good. Say, is there anyone in the barracks at the moment?" I asked, shouting Hallelujah in my mind.

"Pfft, it's just the new greenboots. Don't know what he be doing in there. Get him out if ya can, he's making us look bad." The one of them said.

"Will do." Julius responded, tugging on the arm of Tabris towards the where we hoped is the barrack.

We finally reached the barracks, despite taking dozens of wrong turns. Inside, the new guards was trying out his new stances and possibly to improve his ability to fight. It was a sight to see, due to his stances being clumsy, his sword arm position was off like a mile away from what it was supposed to be.

"Ah! . ." He screamed in surprise. " I-I'm sorry." the kid stuttered. "I was. . . I- uh?"

"No problem. I gotta say, your stance is way off, not to mention the way you handled the sword is terrible." I came over and taught him the proper way of handling the blade by adjusting his body movement. "See. Better." he nodded in thanks at me with a smile. "Say, why don't you get the day off?" I suggested, smiling friendly at him.

"Uh, I am on duty."

"Don't worry, we be handling it. Right guys!" Sam exclaimed cheerfully, patting on the newbie's shoulder. We supported his suggestion with a brisk nod. "See! Now, run along. We'll handle it, okay, kid? Check out the taverns. Here." he handed the kid some money. "Buy yourself a treat, if you get what I mean."

The boy enthusiastically ran out of the barrack with glee. Maybe the amount of money Sam stacks in his pockets must have been convincing. It is either that, or the prospect of buying this _treat_ Sam suggested to him.

"That's one less problem to deal with." Said William in relief.

"I thought we came here to save my cousin, not make friends." Darrian grumbled, eyeing the exit the kid left.

"How about we try to save your cousin by trying to stay alive?" Julius suggested, clapping Darrian's shoulder. "Hmm? Have ya thought of that?"

"And what better way to do that than weaving our way in without causing trouble for ourselves." I shared my cut, glaring at Darrian for the close call he nearly put us in. "Now, pack up what ya can find here. Take anything useful the guards might use when all hell break lose."

We began ransacking the barracks, save for Darrian who was guarding the entrance, and took what might be useful in our endeavor to rescue the elves. Suffice to say, we came out of the barracks armed to the teeth. I know it was too much to be hefting, but it doesn't hurt to commit overkill. Except for Vaughan. He is an exception for this.

We went down the hallway, basically dragging the armory on us. We all had shields strapped to our back, But each of us carried different weapons. Sammy boy wields dual maces in his hands; William had two crossbow - though I believe he has plans for those since he was grinning excitedly; Julius wielded two blades one each hands, and a pocket filled with daggers with his rapier to in its sheathe - I still don't know where he found those daggers; Darrian decided to bring a long-sword with his claymore strapped to his belt; I, on the other hand, just took an axe to accompany my blunt sword.

We made our way towards the prison room first, only to come across a sleeping guard. Darrian made his move and began to interrogate him as we went to the cells and found the elves. But Shianni was not among them.

We opened the cell doors and freed them all. Then I glanced at the spot where Tabris's fiance was supposed to die, but since that isn't happening, I hope no bad repercussions in the future will affect us or Thedas.

"Hey! Your cousin's not here." Julius informed Tabris, who looked at the guard with extreme anger.

"Where is my cousin?!" Darrian roared.

"I- I-" The guard stuttered in fear.

"Say your words carefully. The man here is about to eat your throat out if you lie to him. No pressure." William said to guard in a joking manner.

"T-they took her." he blurted out.

"WHO?! WHO TOOK HER?!"

"Lord V-Vaughan. He took her t-to his private chamber. I swear! That's all I know!"

Darrian growled as he raised his hands with a knife in his grasp, but before he could land the killing blow, I stopped his hand, and just pommeled the guy in the face knocking him out. With that done, I glared even harder at Darrian. "We. Don't. Kill. The defenseless. Got it?"

A tense silence permeated the air, but it was broken by Darrian as he scoffed. He turned to the other elves and began to talk to them in Dalish tongue, I guess.

"All right, let's get this over with." I grumbled to the guys. We stormed up the stairs, down the hallway, until we finally came upon seven guards who were guarding said hallway. They watched us warily, especially since we were all decked out in all of our weaponry with the elf girls right behind us.

"What in the blooming blight do you think yer doin'?" One of the guards demanded.

"For Narnia!" William shouted out all of a sudden when he aimed one of his crossbows and fired. One guard was shot in the shoulders, hopefully not too fatal. He took out the other crossbow and fired it into another's leg.

Damn, William's that good in archery! Thanks to him, the previous seven was put down to five. It evens the odd.

Sam went in gun-blazing- Sorry, mace-blazing, and fought one of the guards. Julius followed after and began his little dance with him. Darrian went in, crying out his warcry as he began lay heavy blows into his opponent. William took it upon himself hide behind me to load up one of his crossbow as I dealt with my charge and William's.

Fuck! The fight broke out longer than it took. I managed to knock out one of the guys I was fighting, but the last one was laying it heavy on me. He knows, that I was tired from holding out for so long, and the scratched I have on.

Ack! The man I was fighting took on an offensive approach to a new level when he barreled into me, knocking the air out of me. Next, he sat over me, his sword raised to strike me down. Then a bolt went through his shoulders, causing him to fall off. When I stood up, I make it my absolute duty to stomp the fucking consciousness out of him.

"Thanks, Will." I said while breathing heavily. "Saved my skin. Whew! Boy, I'm out of shape."

"Old age coming up to you, old man?" William grinned at me.

"Oh, fuck you! I'm still in my thirties."

"Whaaaaat?" William said his trademark ' _what'_ rang into my ears, causing me to smile.

We turned to others and saw them finishing up their fights. Darrian's guy was brutally wounded though, luckily Julius stopped him from going overboard.

"Ack! Why do you stop me!?"

"No unnecessary deaths. We can't afford to kill them. They are not to blame here, Vaughan is!" Julius scolded. "We came here to rescue your cousin, not murder the entire palace!"

"So!? These shems still have to pay for what they had done!" The girls behind us were murmuring in agreement to him which wasn't helpful. "They have kidnapped our women, and ruined my ceremony!"

"Like we said, save it for Vaughan." At that he frowned heavily at Sam.

"Oh, I will. When I get my hands on him, I will kill him to make sure this doesn't happen again." Then he stormed off towards where Vaughan's chamber might be. We followed, sharing a knowing look among each other.

"Julius, you said that he deserved a life of a husband, eh?"

"Yeah, I said that, Bob."

"Well, he is not going to live it if he is going down this path. Maybe. . ."

"Come on, say it." William spoke from behind me.

"Maybe it won't hurt if we make a little change in this world. After all, he is not the only future warden."

"Hah, he'd make a terrible one. With his temper, he'll get everyone killed." Sam chuckled beside me.

"He'd make a good husband and a father, though." At that, we all nodded in agreement. "So, who's gonna do it?"

"Sam." I voted, causing the others to join my choice, save for Sam. "Well? get to it, man."

"Oh, boy." Sam groaned, walking ever closer to Darrian.

We arrived by the door where the little lord stayed. Darrian was even more excited as he hefted his sword with anger. Oh, boy.

"Vaughan. You're time is up." He growled, about to push the door open.

"So is yours, pal."

"What do you mean by-" Crack! Thud! "-. . . ."

We both looked at the knocked out body of Darrian. He was still alive, thank god, but the elves behind us where looking at us with shock and anger.

"What have you done?!" One of them shrieked.

"Just take care of him. We'll be right back." Julius pushed through the door and we followed. What we saw was what usually happened in the game: Shianni on the ground, Vaughan standing over her in his smalls, and his lackeys some way off in the corner.

"You!?" Vaughan cried in surprise. What he did next nearly cracked me up: He tried to cover his briefs from our view like how you see a small child covering their private. "What are you doing here?!"

"To give what was coming for you!" William took up his crossbows and fired it to the two lackeys by the corner. They were wounded, again, brilliant shot by William Hadyk.

"Nice shot, bulls-eye."

"Thanks." he said smugly.

Then Julius walked over to the man, sword held menacingly as he approached.

"Wait! Wait, wait. I- I can pay 40 sovereigns if you just let me go!" He cried in fear.

Julius stopped a step away from the man, and lowered his blade. "Okay, show me the money." he said, smiling smugly at the man.

"What?!" Shianni cried in anger. "Wh-wha-"

Julius shushed her and urged the despicable man to hurry with the money. When he returned, he placed the money in Julius' hand, smiling as if he had done a hefty deal. "Now, are you gonna let me go?"

"Tsk. The money is not enough to do so." Julius said as if he was offended by the amount of money.

"What do you mean?! It's more than enough!"

"Not by how much I was paid to do this." Oh, I see. This is gotta the punchline where it takes the flak off of the elves. Smart. "Ya see, my client wanted your head on a pike. And, this doesn't cut close to the amount he paid."

Vaughan paled to the point where he is chalk-white. Ha! This man is pathetic. "I'll pay the double amount. Please. Just don't kill me!"

"Well, you paid enough not kill you at least." Vaughan sighed. "But I'm still here to send a message."

"What message?- " Crack! Thud! ". . . . Ugh."

"Ow! This guys head is thicker than stone, man!" Julius exclaimed in pain as he massaged his fist.

"Sheesh, I now I know you are wrestler, not a boxer." I commented, laughing at his expense.

"Oh, shut up and let's get the hell out of here. Hopefully, the idea of an assassin after this guy should be able to buy some time." he said, frowning at Vaughan. Then we took up Darrian's body and left the chamber, not without passing the elfroot towards the other two.

"Sorry," was all I said when I left after the others.

We actually made our escape, thanks to some help from Kitchen elf, who knocked out his boss when we came in there by accident. The going was rough, thanks to the weight of the passed out Tabris on our shoulders.

Yeah, Shianni was not happy about the whole knockout-her-cousin-thing. She merely glared at us when she got the chance throughout the whole escape. When we made it out, we actually took off into the dark night of Denerim.

When we arrived at the alienage, all the others dispersed to find their way home. Shianni accompanied us as we carried the still-unconscious Tabris.

"Why did you did this to my cousin?!" she demanded on the spot. "You came to our rescue, but you mistreated him this way. Why?!"

We glanced at each other until I took the initiative to explain. "Because, if Tabris took it upon himslef to slay Vaughan, he would condemn the elves to a worse faith."

"Why should you humans care?"

". . . Because we do. For me personally, I don't want the place and the people that reminds me of my home became a place of hell."

"Hell?! What is hell?!"

"Um, another word for blight." I fibbed, cursing myself for the slip. Finally we arrived the hut for Tabris. And this is where we part ways.

"Anywho, take your cousin." We passed him to her. "Take care of him. Tell him to curb his temper. I don't want anything bad happens to him because of it. Believe me, I know from experience."

She glanced at Darrian before she looked at us. "Despite what you have done to my cousin, thank you. If there is anything I can do to repay you?"

"How about be more inviting when we come back." If we come back.

"Yeah, been dying to try out you elves brew. I heard it's the best!" Sam exclaimed.

"Hmm, it's the best. For those who can stomach it." She said with pride.

"Ooh, I take that challenge. And, I gotta say, when I do come back, how about I treat you to a drink?" Sam said, causing her to blush and smiled at him.

"Oh, that is if I accept." she quipped, causing us to laugh Sam.

"When you do, I'll try to be there for it, eh?"

Oh, boy. "Sam, we gotta go." Before I can push him, the door swung open. In front of the door was. . .

"You have returned safely. Thank the Maker."

"Who are you, human?!" she said defensively.

Soris came out from behind the man. "Shianni! Thank Andraste you have returned! Oh, it's you four! Thank you!" he showered us with thanks, but that was lost to me as I stared at the man in fear and shock.

"Shianni, this here is Duncan." Soris pointed at the man. Then he gestured to a red head girl that peaked out of the door. "And his companion, Elanna Cousland."

"I heard what happens. It is just a shame that has befallen you."

"Why are you two humans here?"

"We came to recuit you cousin, but seems he is not with us at the moment. Is he okay?" Duncan asked in mild concern.

"Yeah. He is just down for a bit."

"I see."

"But he is about to marry, and I speak on his behalf when I say he isn't going anywhere." she said with a determined glare. "If it wasn't for this lots, things would have ended in a worse way. Thanks to them, they managed to rescue me and the others."

"So it seem. And who might you men be?" He asked us, directing his glare at us. Behind him, the girl - no, Elann Cousland was her name - sized us up while place her hand on the hilt of the blade.

"Nobody you need to know. We'll take our leave." I said with venomous intent, startling the the people addressing us, as I about-faced and walked out into the dark streets. And we head to the tavern we stayed before and took our supplies from there.

Then we took the horses we bought and prepared with Vaughan's money. We made it passed the city gates, all of us silent. In our mind, when we heard the word Cousland and Duncan, it only meant one thing.

"That girl. She can't be Cousland, is she?"

"Yeah." was all I said. The others donned a look of horror. William must have told the detail where her parents were killed along with her sister-in-law.

"So. . . that means."

"Yeah, we're too late! But that's not what we're here for! We came for our friend." I reminded them harshly, anger spilling from my throat. I wasn't angry at them, but the failure to safe the Cousland family was something that remind me my friend would suffer the same. "We risk our enough for one day for these people. It's time to get the people we came to save."

"But-"

"No buts! It's either you go, or I go without you!" I shouted, leading my horse away from them. "I am not gonna be hero! If the world had got us here for that, well, it has a fucked up way of doing that! Now, you comin' or what?!"

The others followed begrudgingly. "Sorry, guys. But I ain't gonna take anymore risk."

"It was too late." William whispered in guilt.

"We were always too late. The timeline in this world wasn't specific, but now we know."

"So, there was nothing we could do." Sam stated, bowing his head. "All I can say now is that, even though I haven't met the family of the Cousland, I am sorry. Sorry for not being able to make it."

"Same here." Julius said, passing me as he take the lead.

"Sorry." Will whimpered from behind me.

". . . Yeah," I turned to the starry sky. "Sorry."

With that said, we all rode silently, mourning for the loss of those people. The people we took the responsibility to come and rescue. Heh. Like I said, Murphy's Law. Fuck.

As we rode to our next destination, we took the moment to shed the armor we stole. Piece by piece, we finally made a trail of metal as we disappeared to the distance.

Now, time to save our friends.

 **For those who wanted to participate in this, here's a format for your OC/SI.**

 **Name: (Of course, it is necessary.)**

 **Last name: (Yeah, when my SI's angry, he uses last names... so give.)**

 **Nickname: (This nickname would be for Thedas. Like, when you have begun popular or**

 **something they use that. Example: "The Lionheart!" or "The Pious." but make sure it**

 **coexist with your character.)**

 **Race: (Hey, don't be triggered! There's a reason for this.)**

 **Nationality: (Oh, say can you see~ I... do not know the rest of the lyric.)**

 **Personality: (We're gonna need that.)**

 **Likes: (helps to make your character a bit likable. Be very SPECIFIC.)**

 **Dislikes: (Oooh, make sure some are funny!)**

 **Skills: (Like, what are you experienced in? Are you good with sports? Lying? Flirting? Trolling people with words?)**

 **Favorite Songs: (As many as possible!)**

 **Choice of weapon: (What better way to defend yourself than with a BAZOOKA! Kidding, don't suggest that.)**

 **Choice of armor: (Do you like it light, medium, or FRIGGIN' heavy. Sorry, fresh out of regular heavy. XD)**

 **Favorite character in Dragon Age: (You can pick as many of them. Just get ready to despise them soon after.)**

 **Not-favorite character in Dragon Age: (Pls, tell me you hate Cassandra, too. Just a suggestion.)**

 **Bio/history: (not too specific, but helpful enough to help us out.)**

 **Romance: (Choose anyone you like, but if you're gonna choose one of us be sure to ask because some of us are married in Thedas. Also, you can have children, adopted or genuine.**

 **Boy or girl?)**

 **Age: (Make sure it is consistent and convenient for your romance option.)**


	9. Announcement

**[Everybody, this is a letter from one of my Co-writers that helps me with the progress with for this story. This is his (And mine's) thoughts for the people chipping in with their characters for Thedas. Read on.]**

Hello to the people of Thedas,

I am but a lowly inexperienced knight (because I have NEVER played Dragon Age before)… I would like to say that if you are going to contribute your characters into this story, please SPECIFY what race (of THEDAS or of EARTH), then you can give us your background and profile..

PEOPLE OF EARTH: tell us your backstory (the more personal the better) and where would you like to be dropped off at in Thedas. Remember that you will not be receiving any abilities, powers, or enchantments prior to your arrival only the NEGATION of Magic. (Find Loop Holes and we will put it under consideration)

PEOPLE OF THEDAS: CLASS, LOCATION, WEAPON(s), BACKGROUND, and ABILITIES are required only.. however, because there is no limitation In real life, I would like to ask if you could add a limit to yours, because there is always a price to power. For Example, NO INFINITE INVISIBILITY (SOY SOY SAUCE) or Unlimited Magical Abilities. NO Weapons from OUR World (Earth) because THEY know none.. and no Introduction to new "THINGS".. PLEASE FOLLOW CANON because your characters should know nothing about Earth unless he/she were introduced to it by Earthlings…

I put a limitation on characters not because it would make me jealous of them, but it would make the characters more fun to hang around with. Do not throw them away, just keep to the rules that we have set out for you guys to see. They are interesting as they are however I would like to ask if you could tweak them a bit as to follow our layouts. PERSONALITY.. GUHD.. abilities however…. Add some limits or changes to match the story.

This story is also meant to be very serious in the concerns of real live events (relating Thedas to REALITY) so the drama is real. However, if you can find a better way to introduce these things into the world than that would be great.. we would consider. However, everyone has a limit.. Earthlings cannot receive any magical abilities and Thedasians DO NOT know anything about Earth.. that is the limit.. other than that, I would like to continue working with you.. However, I am not YET introduced into the story, I would like to say that this is all a work that has been taken time and effort to be put together. If you are here to just show off, make fun, or insult us in any way.. please do not bother us with childish things. We are not above or below (which is why we are making this in the first place) however, we would like to say:

"A book, an artwork, a song, a poem, a rap, and such are all PIECES of the author's SOUL. Their effort, strive, and gain are placed inside it. That is why their greatest achievements are not called achievements. They are called MASTER **PIECES**."

With Much Love,

Your Co-Writer,

Sir Alcatraz


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter.**

 **Just a little heads up, though. The next chapters from now would be written in 3rd person pov. Hopefully, it helps shorten the cramped scenes.**

 **Also, ChildOfTheWicked, here is your character and her intro.**

 **BrotherCaptainSheperd, here your character will come in, too. I hope you approve the way I depict him.**

 **SoySoySauce, I love your character, I do! This guy could be bad ass in another story, but not this one. If you really want him in, look through the format and change him a bit. It's in the other chapters.**

 **MGR.0 I sneaked your character into this as well. Try to find her! Enjoy!**

 **Now, that is over with. On with the Show!**

 **...**

Fereldan: On the way to Lothering

Dragon Age 9:30

William's POV

...

It has been exhausting our journey towards Lothering. Ever since our great escape from Denerim. That stunts we pulled with the rescue and running from the Grey Wardens was a good excuse as any to run for the hills.

But we were already tired on the trails towards our destination. The forest-line we passed only gave us a silent regard, whilst we do the same.

Everyone is tired. I am tired. Any longer on our trek I would tumble from the horse; hopefully I would land gracefully, but that would be too much to ask.

"Hang in there, Will." I heard Bob called me. I regarded with him my good eye, with his back still turned to me.

"I'm tired, man." I groaned. Besides me, Sam spoke to me.

"Hey, don't worry, little man. We almost there. . . . Right, guys?"

Julius answered. "Hmm, we maybe still a few days away from Lothering. So, if we keep up this pace, we might reach there next afternoon."

All of us were silent, until Sam broke it with a groan. "Arrhg, never mind! I'm with William on this. I am TIRED! Whew. My butt's probably flat by all this horse riding."

We all chuckle at his antics before Bob spoke up. "I guess, a little rest wouldn't hurt, right Julius?"

Julius sighed, betraying his exhaustion as the same as us. "Fine. Let's camp here for tonight."

We all got off our horses and began preparation for our camp. Sam went to get some woods, while me and Bob were trying to set up the camp fire. Julius was off tying the horses from bolting. until he was done he came to us to help set up the fire.

When Sam came back with the woods, barks, and dead leaves, the older men pushed me aside and began preparing the fire. I mean, I know I never built fire before, but how hard can it be.

Then ten minutes has passed; I changed my mind, it is hard just by looking at how they tried to make a fire.

When it finally lit, the three dropped on their rear in relief, groaning and moaning their exhaustion away.

"Finally!" Julius grunted as he lay down.

"The fucker finally lit!"Sam cried in joy.

"Took you guys long enough, heh." I quipped, causing three sets of eyes to glare at me. "Just saying."

After that, we all stayed in relative silence, the comfortable kind. We didn't speak, neither hum a tune, just sitting by the fire and staring at the flames. Until Julius broke it.

"Well, let's gets some sleep. We got a long day tomorrow."

"True dat." Sam respond as he curled up on the ground. "Night, bros."

"G'night" I said. Then I noticed that Bob was still sitting up, probably wasn't tired. I am not tired either, well, at least not that much. Might as well ask. "Not sleepy?"

He turned to me with a somber face before a small smile formed on his lips. "Nah. You?"

"Well, just couldn't stop thinking, is all."

"About?"

". . . The Cousland girl. Saving the elves. Being branded criminals."

"Hmm, yeah. Me too."

"So, if she's there, does that mean we were too late?" I asked. Bob only sighed before he spoke.

"Yep. We were too late."

"Oh." was all I said, drowning myself in my thoughts. The fact that we helped saved an elf was exciting and exhilarating, but we made ourselves wanted criminals afterwards; not what I call a fair trade, but it'll do.

"Can you believe it?" Bob turned to me curiously. "We are wanted criminals. Imagine if our parents found out about it."

Bob chuckled a bit. "My ma would tan my hide if she knew. The same could be said for all of us. That is, if they're still alive when we get back."

"My brother probably have a wife and some kids by now." I guessed, chuckling at the thought that my brother holding his babies in his arms."

". . . I wonder where my brother is now." Bob said, somberly bowing his head.

Oh, yeah. Coyten. "Um, Bob? How do we know Coyten came with us?"

"He was there when the explosion happened. I was closest to the door, yet I am still here. I know he is here somewhere."

"Then we'll find him." I said confidently, causing Bob to smile at least. "After all, you both are brothers, aren't ya? Both of you are made from sterner stuff!"

"And that sterner stuff is actually my mother." Bob quipped, causing us both to laugh. "Thanks, Will."

"Anytime, man. Somebody got to make people smile nowadays, otherwise they look ugly with them frown-y faces."

We all sat there, in comfortable silence again, regarding the flames like it is probably the new soap opera channel. Yeah, even K-drama sounds good right now to watch. Urgh, TV, I miss you.

Suddenly, the horses began to neigh out loud, stomping back and forth where they were tied by the trees we were camping close to. They were panicking, which wasn't a good sign.

Bob stood up, surveying the trees with hawk-eyes. "Wake the others!" he whispered. Immediately, I crawled where the two others where, and slapped their rear ends to wake them up.

Sam woke up with a snort, muttering, "Meh, no, the dog - What?!"

"Sssh!" I shushed him. Both of them glared at me, until they noticed the horses panicking and the tension in the air.

"Sam, the horses!" Julius whispered. "Will, go help him."

Sam and I went to comfort the horses by petting them and gripping onto the reign to make sure they don't bolt.

When we were finished, we regarded the other two who were standing the by the treeline, watching, waiting for something out there. Or someone.

We could hear the rustle of the bushes as it approaches our location.

"Steady." I whispered to the horses. I was that scared to be talking to the horses.

At first it was silent, which choked the air around us, then we heard the rustle close by. Then a child burst out of the woods.

She was. . . actually, she looked like hell! The poor kid regarded us with wide eyes, bloods trailing from her head and arms. She glanced back before she yelped, "Help. . . ." then fell onto the ground.

The older two rushed over to her, Bob holding her in his arms, cradling her as if she was fragile. He carried her back to us and placed her near the fire, where our sleeping spots were.

We all looked at one another, about to ask the same question running through our heads, until another rustle, this one more loud and boisterous with barking voices. The owner of those voices burst through the bushes, I count eight or seven, all armed to the teeth!

One of them, probably the leader, walked up to us. He had a scar running across his cheek on the left, and a broken nose, and he sneered at us as he neared; the look itself screams 'Not friendly. . . . at all!'

"Well, gents, fine night to see you around here." he said, sickeningly charming. Emphasis on the 'charming' part. "What bring you four here around this parts, hmm?"

"Resting before we head off on our way." Julius replied, his hands at his back holding onto his saber.

"I see!" he smiled at us. Good God, he smiled! Enough can be said, his maw isn't something to describe which will bring nightmares!

"Yeah, so, we'll be on our way now-"

"Ah, before you go, I would request that you give back that child."

Bob glared at the ugly man as he passed the child to me. He shielded me and the girl as he spoke in a emotionless tone. "Why?"

"Ah, you see, the child belongs to us, yes. She's an acquired slave of ours, and she'll be bringing an hefty sum for a girl her age."

"She's just a kid!" I shouted at the man.

"That may be," he said, nonchalantly continuing his dialogue. "We don't want to hurt anybody. So, be a nice chap and give her to us. If you want, we could make it worth your while!"

Sam was about burst in with his axe, until Julius spoke. "How much is she worth?"

There was a pause on both sides. I glanced at Julius, then at the girl in my arm. Now that I see her up close, she's no younger than five her eight years old.

"Well, she be about, two hundred silvers worth!" he said, tilting his head curiously at us. "Can ya pay that?"

Bob walked up, in his hands he had a bag. He grabbed five gold coins and threw it at the slaver. "That be enough?"

The man picked up the coins that fell on the ground, carefully dusting it off. "Yes it is." He then regarded the men behind him. "Kill them and get the girl."

Well, fuck!

The men charged at us, while the guys drew their weapons and fight to defend the girl, whom I was busy holding.

Clangs of weapon rang out, and raindrop fell from the sky before it began to escalate into a downpour.

And just like that, it began the fight of our life.

...

Fereldan: Meanwhile, behind the four friends.

9:30 Dragon Age

Jon's POV (This character goes out to BrotherCaptainSheperd)

...

Drip! Drop! Drip! Drop!

The rains started pouring now. Ack, at this pace, we will be soaked before Lothering.

"Sir," a feminine voice said behind me. "Shouldn't we set up tent now? You'll be soaked and might catch a cold."

Ah, Aria, the Templar. It's funny how she can still dotes over me as if I was child. Three years has passed in this world, nothing has changed. I remember how I met her; stern, fierce, loyal, the embodiment of a real Templar.

I turned back to regard her upon her horse in her standard Templar armor, her shield and sword strapped to her sides. A cloak draped over her shoulders and head to combat the rain.

"I guess it would be wise to do so." I replied. Relying on her wisdom would be wise for me to do so, but someone else begs to differ from the other side of me.

"Ack, come on! A little rains doesn't hurt! Does it?" Shouted the voice of Cerys.

I faced Cerys who was adorn in her sleeveless armor with fur trims and a battle ax strapped to her back. Her short, brown hair were soaked wet, same could be said for her horse.

"You have no idea, Cerys." was all I said to her, which caused her to pout. I laughed at her adorable response, despite her claims that it wasn't funny.

We continue our ride, hoping we could find suitable area to pitch a tent; but we are really hoping for a tavern or a creepy shed somewhere. Hopefully, we find the former.

"Wait!" Aria exclaimed, halting our march. We regarded her as she looked into the rain, her head swivels back and forth, like how owls do to locate the source of noise. "Didn't you hear that?"

Cerys and I regarded the dense rain that curtained our sights up ahead, so we couldn't see much. I tried to listen in hopes to hear what Aria heard.

"I can't hear anything!" Cerys yelled, breaking my concentration, earning my glare at her. "What?"

"Shush." I silenced her, before straining to hear again. Despite the fact of the drowning sound of rain hitting ground, one sound stood out the most.

The clash of swords.

"Battle, up ahead." I said, earning an affirmative nod from Aria.

"What do you want to do, milord?"

"Same as I always do, help the ones that needed it."

Cerys laughed excitedly. "I was hoping ya said that!"

"As always, we are getting ourselves in a lot of trouble, milord." Aria grumbled, but made no more further complaints.

I urged my horse on and sprinted onward into the rain with the others following me. What we came upon was a sight to behold.

Out in the clearing by the road, four men in hoods were fending off what was like eight men. Both sides were armed but, despite being outnumbered, the four were doing well in fending off their attackers. Question is now -

"Uh, which one of them to we help?" Cerys asked.

I glanced at one of the four hooded fighters, who was fighting one man with his crossbow, and saw a tiny figure hiding behind him. It was a little girl! Seeing her helps confirm which side to choose. I hope I chose correctly.

"Lord Jon? Orders?" Aria demanded.

"Help the ones out numbered! Cerys, go help the man defending the girl!" I barked out orders. My two companions were eager to follow it through, and so was I to be in combat again. I drew my long-sword and charged forward, gripping the handles of my weapon which I earned three years ago

We charged out in our horses. Before we collided into our first group, they sighted us but too late to react. When we broke through the first, Cerys immediately head off to save the man and the girl. Me and Aria stayed with the other three, slashing our swords down upon the attackers.

When we killed the first three, four others started to break and fled for the trees. I guess we won. I checked on Cerys and see her on ground with her twin ax in her hands, and the fallen body of one of the men under her feet.

Yep, victory.

We turn back to our rescued strangers, only to be met with their weapons pointed at us. Awkward. . . shouldn't they be thankin' us?

"Who are you people?" the man with a saber and a bad scar across his cheek asked.

"We the people who bloody saved you lots! A little thank you would be nice!" Cerys spoke, causing the guy with a pole ax to regard her in a guarded stance. She regarded him with a glare, twirling her dual axes. "Oi, what?"

"Sorry, not in the mood to trust strangers." the man from before spoke. Aria prepared her blade, trotting in front to act as a shield.

Meanwhile, I understand where they going with this. After a fight like that, I'd be distrusting to others too.

"Listen," I said, garnering their attentions. "We mean you all no harm. That I can promise. I swore to Andraste above."

At that, I received a glare from Aria. I only shrugged to her in response since I am not a big believer in the religion itself, and she knows that. From that, I get a lot of flak from Aria, especially when I use 'Her' name in vain. Hopefully, it helps calms down others, like these guys.

All the four men shared a glance with each other, before one of them, a young man with a scarred eye on his left, who was holding the small child his arm and the cross bow in the other, spoke out. "Hey, guys. They did us a favor by chasing those slavers off. The least we can do is say thank you . . . without aiming your weapons at them!"

All the other three slowly complied as they stood in a relaxed stance.

"Do you have elf root with you?" the man with the child asked. "The girl is badly hurt, and she needs help."

"Aria." I called, gesturing with my hand for her to assist them. She dismounted and fetched the vial of elf root for the little girl.

I dismounted as well, approaching the other men with my hands up in a gesture of peace. The three of them, walking up to me, kept their weapons to their sides.

"Lucky we came around when you guys were in trouble."

"Yeah. Thanks for that, though." The man with a scar said. He held out his hands for me to shake. "The name's Julius, and these are my friends Sammy (He pointed at the tall, dark-skin man with a pole-ax), that's Bob (pointed to another dark-skin man who has a sword and a shield to his arms, his hair tied into a wolf-tail), and William (Lastly, the blonde hair man with a wounded eye, his hair framing his face, but no beards growing on his chins).

I nodded towards all of them that were introduced, each one I either shook hands or waved to. "And you are?" Sam asked me.

I was about to do the honors, but Aria beat me to it.

"He is lord Jon of Creekwatch, and knighted champion of the Chantry. He has many names-"

"Which we will not utter here, Aria." I cut her off, she blushed sheepsihly.

"Lord Jon? I heard of you." Bob said, causing me to regard him. "They said you were some sort of hero, busting up slaver's drives and operations."

"Ah, I guess you have heard of my name." I chuckled sheepishly.

"Morbin speaks of you a lot."

"Morbin!" Aria gasped, who gawked at the man in surprise. "You know master Morbin?"

The man with tied hair looked at her with a raised brow as he spoke. "Yes."

Aria turned to me, like as if I would react as she was over this person named Morbin like he was well-known. Well, not to me, though. At my shrug, Aria groaned exasperatingly before she explained. "Master Morbin is a high lord in Starkhaven who was known for his duties to the Count and many others. He was one of the politician that supported your endeavors with the slave drives."

"Oh, I see." I said in awe. I turned to Bob as I continued, "Now, I remember. Um, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know Morbin?"

"I am his bodyguard."

". . . .Ok. What's his bodyguard doing here, then?" I asked, suspicious at the whole situation.

"None of your business to worry about." Was all he said before he walked away to his friend with the girl.

"I am so sorry for my friend," Julius said, with his hand outstretched. "He got some trust issues nowadays."

"It's alright." I reciprocated his gesture and clasp hands with him. Then, he paused as he glanced at my hand. I looked to where he was looking and saw that he was eyeing my watch. . . the one I bought from my previous homeworld.

It was, in a way, too advanced for the people of Thedas to know what a watch is, so I tend to keep it hidden or just brushed it off as an accessory to the natives here on Thedas. Usually I expect a quirk of an eyebrow from the locals, questions regarding it, and fascinated curiosity.

What I didn't expect though, was the sudden yank from Julius followed by a shoulder check that send me laying on the ground.

I heard the sound of swords being drawn and shouts from my companions versus the others. I glanced up and saw Julius glaring down at me. His eyes smoldering, and his grip pinning me to the ground also holding me hostage.

Before I could demand an explanation, he shouted, "Where did you get this?!"

"Ack- What?"

"I said, WHERE DID YOU GET THIS!"

I groaned in pain at the position I was in, before focusing on the question and answered with gritted teeth. "Its. . . . MINE!"

"From where?!"

"Julius, what the hell!?" Bob demanded, from somewhere.

"This guy, here, has a watch! Look!" Julius yanked my arm facing it towards his friends, causing me to growl at the discomfort.

"Get off of him!" Aria shouted.

"Ya gonna regret it if ya don't git off, fool!" Cerys said, the sound of her dual axes clanged each other.

While Julius was distracted, I yanked my hand back hard, causing him to fall of me while I roll away from him. I took my weapon off the ground and held it in a defensive.

"There better be an explanation to why ya did that, Julius, before I hurt ya bad." I growled back, looking between him and his friend.

"So, that watch is really yours?" Bob asked.

"Yeah! Wait, how do you know what a watch-"

"That means your not from here. Well, same could be said for us, Earthling." At that, I glanced at them in shock, lowering my weapons as I gawked this men in a new light. "That means, you're from where we're from."

"Wait, what?" I stared at all of them, them at me, and before I know it, I dropped to my knees suddenly feeling weak. Aria came and supported me as well as Cerys, both of them by my side.

The three others came over and helped me up too, not without some distrust from the two girls.

"Stay away from him!" Aria hissed, until I told her to stop.

She reluctantly complied, as the men I don't know that well, but suddenly came to trust them suddenly. Why? Well, they're from the same world I was from before Thedas. Earth. My home!

"Hey, man, relax. Stop the tears already."Sam laughed, while slapping my shoulders. I didn't even know I was crying!

"Sorry, about before." Julius apologized, rubbing the back of his head. "I thought you stole that from our friends we haven't found yet."

"Yet? Wait, there is more of you? Of us?" I asked, anxiety creeping into my voice.

"Can somebody explain what are you guys talking about that made Lord Jon weak to his knees and weep like a wee babe!?" Cerys demanded, crossing her arms along with Aria.

I was worried. I haven't told them about my condition as an alien not of this world. How can I dodge this one now?! I tried to put up an excuse before Bob stepped in.

"You may not know it, but you are looking at the long lost family members within our clan."

What?

"We used to be a prominent family, until we were attacked and sold away by slavers. Jon here is one of our members thanks his watch on his arm which signify him as one of us."

This guy. . . When did he came up with an excuse that fast. No, the question is, did the others bought it?

"Huh, nice, what be the clan name then?" Cerys questioned again.

". . . . Earth clan. That makes us Earthlings, or Outlanders for a fancier way of putting it."

"That's corny." Sam chuckled, which I agree but it is better than nothing.

"Aria, Cerys, look it was just a misunderstanding, okay. Right?" I said to the others, who all nodded.

"We don't know this people, milord, yet you just up and trust him just because of some trinket he identified for you." She said suspiciously toward me.

"This . . . trinket is more than that. Because they can identify is more reason for me to trust them. Now, drop it." I said sternly, which made her did but gave me a look that said it wasn't finished between me and her.

I sighed, before turning to the other men. "Thanks for the save. I didn't want them to know about my secret yet."

"Yet? That means you planned to tell them?!" Bob said angrily.

"Of course, they are my friends. They have been with high and low. I owe them that much." I replied, looking at Bob with a quirked brow.

"Can you afford to do so? We can't tell everybody about our conditions." Julius explained, his eyes distrusting toward the two girls who walked up to help William with the girl.

"I can trust them. And so should you. By the way, where are you from?" I asked, curiously at them. "You don't look like you guys are from the States."

"Pacific." Sam answered.

"Hawaii?" I asked, earning a groan from Bob.

"Why is it that everyone thinks we are Hawaiians just because we are from the Pacific ocean. Is Hawaii all there is in that bloody ocean?!"

I sheepishly grinned at him. "Sorry."

"Never mind." Bob sighed in exasperation. "What about you?"

"I am from the States." I explained.

"It figures." Julius said. "Say, nice work on the whole Lord thing-y."

I must have blushed red at that, being reasonably uncomfortable with my title. "It just a title. I didn't want it at all, but they put it on me any way."

"Hmm. Looks like ya earned it. No one was able to escape that pin when I used to wrestle with others."

"Thanks."

Then, Willliam called us over. We ran over as he still cradled the girl in his arms. I ran up and asked, "What is it?"

"The girl said there was more out there." Aria said, offhandedly avoiding my gaze. "The slavers has captured her brother along with her."

"Then we go and get them. Just like the old days." I said, smiling in earnest, but only got a bland response from my two companions. I turned to the other four, "Is it too much for me to ask for your help?"

They all looked at each other, before staring at Bob intensively. He looked at all of them before he groaned out loud. "Fine! Besides, we needed to keep our eyes on you anyway." The other three smiled in triumph.

"There's more." We all glanced at William as he spoke. "The girl said she was captured along with someone else. . . a witch."

At that, I saw Bob looked even more determined as he asked. "What witch?!"

...

Fereldan: In the carriages in the forest.

9:30 Dragon Age

Katherine's POV (This is all for ChildOfTheWicked)

...

"Ack!" the boy cried as I applied pressure to his wounded arm.

"Oi, suck it up." I scolded, angry at him for disrupting the wrap I did. "You're ruining the bandage."

"It hurts." he said, tears welling up in his eyes. The wound on his arms was beginning to fester. Not a good sign.

"I know it hurts, but try to bear it okay. We'll just have to wait for your sister to go get help." I assured him, my tone betraying my facade of confidence; heck, I think a blind man can see it.

"I-I hope she's okay." he said, but I didn't answer; hope would be a strong word to use when it comes to describing a frail girl outrunning slavers.

Yeah, hope. I think pray is the better word.

I closed my eyes, turning away from the boy from seeing my uncertainty. It won't help him if he saw me like this.

"Oi, Witch!" a voice called me, earning my glare and scorn. A man, ugly as fuck, walked up to the cage of our carriage and slapped his palm against it as he snarled at me. "Ya gonna pay for letting my pay get away!"

"Eww, did you brush?" I snark, earning his growl. "I know a great way to wash all those cavities in a single swig. Have you ever heard of Cyanide?"

"Oh, you're gonna pay for what ya did, girl. I don't care if you're some sort of witch!"

"Well, come and get me, asshole."

He called over his lackey and started talking in whispers, directing at me with a smile. The both glanced at me and grinned.

His lackey grinned in a not so friendly way. Maybe I should have kept my snark to myself? In retrospect, yes I should have. Was it worth it? The guy deserved it!

They opened up the door, and I prepared myself to fight them off, when one of them grabbed my arm from the outside of the cage pinning me to the bars. I tried to wrench free, trying to kick at the other fugly (Wordplay for fuck and ugly)but he passed me by and took the kid.

"No!" I screamed. "Leave him alone!"

The boy cried, struggling at the man. I shouted in rage, trying to struggle at the other's grip on me. I tried to kick him, but he latched onto my leg and pulled it between the bars, putting me in a uncomfortable position, but that was the last thing on my mind as I struggled even more.

"Come on, brat!" the man shouted as he dragged the boy out of the cage, then locked it. By that time, one holding me released my limbs, walking over to the boy and started hitting him.

"NO!" I screamed even louder. "Ya want me! Let him go! Let him go!"

"Witch! Help me!" my heart wrenched as he cried. The men continued beating him, fueling my rage.

"Let him go!" I began kicking the cage, body slamming, even tried to pry the bars apart. I was desperate! "I am going to fucking kill you all!"

They let up from the beating on the poor boy, the main leader walking up to me as I tried break down the cage door. He glared at me, his eyes raking my angry face, which I hope was scary enough to intimidate him.

He laughed. "I like to see ya try from behind that bars! Haha!" He turned to his lackey. "He's all yours."

The other grinned, his hands untying the belt to his trouser. . . Oh, no! "You sick fuck! Leave him alone!"

They laughed, the boy cried, and I couldn't do anything!

"Boss! Boss!" a group of men ran in, the same one who was send to recapture the girl I managed to bust out.

Luckily, it made them stopped whatever the sicko was planning for the kid. Thank God!

"Where's the girl?!" the leader demanded.

"They have her. . ." the man looked away fearfully.

"Who have her?!"

"Four men who were camping near the woods borders."

"Why didn't ya took care of them?! They are just four of them!" the leader shouted, probably bursting a vein, hopefully.

"We were about to. Captain ordered the attack on 'em, but knights came out of nowhere and ambushed us!"

"Knights?!" at this, the boss just sounded scared. "Knights are out there?!" the slaver nodded. "Fuck! Pack everything up! Let's go!"

All the others moved into action. The man walked over to the sicko and called him off, telling him to do something. He picked up the boy and throw him to the ground.

He glanced at the infected wound on the boy's arm then looked at me as he said, "Hmm, damaged goods. Ya ain't gonna cut it, boy." he drew his sword as he approached the boy.

"No! Please, no! I'll do anything, just leave him alone!" he laughed at me as I begged. I screamed even more as he yanked on the kids hair backward, exposing his neck. "NO! No, please, no! Touch him, you'll die! I swear you'll die!"

He smiled. "I like to see try, witch."

Just as he was about to slid the sword in the boy's throat, the sound of men screams drew our attention. I looked around and could have swore I saw arrows flying. Wait, there were arrows!

I saw the other slavers began running about, looking for the assailant shooting at them. One of them got shot in the throat, another in the chest. More of them started dropping. Meanwhile, the boss who used the boy as a meat shield began barking orders to his men only to gawk as they began to die off.

Then, I saw them! Figures in the woods riding on horseback charging through the foliage and camp mowing the slavers down.

I smiled. Hope was a strong word, also a strong feeling as it wells up inside me. One by one, they slayed the entire slavers leaving the leader alone who was backing up with the boy towards my cage.

"Whoever you all are, back up! Or the kids dies!" he shouted, causing the rescuers to pause in their advances. Other hooded figures appeared out of the woods, one with a bow and one with a crossbow.

I saw them glanced at me and noticed them looking at me. One of them drew their head back in surprise. Must be my clothing which was weird by Thedas standards.

"Listen, give the boy and the other slaves and we'll let you pass unharm." one of the newcomers spoke in a loud voice.

"How do I know that?!" the slaver barked, hesitantly walking up to my carriage.

As he neared, I began untying my shoelaces and slipped it off. They still argued as he came closer, and closer.

"Come on, you're surrounded. Think about it for a second."

"Ha! I'll be bringing the boy with me then. Just in case ya decided to follow me."

"We give you our word not to follow you, or hunt you down."

"No, I think I won't take you're word for it. I'll be taking my hostage and-" Bingo! I took the laces and tied it around his neck and began to pull as hard as I can, "Ack!"

I heard his sword dropped to the ground, and saw as the boy shuffled off to safety. Meanwhile, I continued choking the bastard! I felt him tug on the laces, struggling to breathe.

"Ya said ya wanna see me . . . try kill you from behind bars, huh?" I said, pressing my leg against said bars to put more force to it. "Die, you bastard! Die!"

After a long moment of him choking on the string, I saw his body go slack against the cage, put I didn't let up for a second or two until I am sure. I let go of the strings and watched as his body fell lifelessly to the ground.

It was over.

I began to cry, tears pouring out my eyes. I felt sick, knowing that I killed someone on my own accord. I wish to say I didn't regret it, but to be honest I wasn't sure if did.

I heard the cage door opened, and saw who came in. It was the girl (I still don't know their name, need to fix that).

"Are you okay?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, I am. Thank goodness you're okay." I whispered as I hugged her. She hugged back.

Another stepped into the cage, and it was her brother who was looking at me with tears in his eyes. I urged him over as I checked him if he was harmed in any way.

Satisfied that he wasn't, I pulled him close for a hug, tooHe didn't reciprocate it, but I can feel the warm tears pour down my shoulder.

Then I remembered our rescuers, and saw them waiting outside. I winced when I noticed the knights Templar armors. If they see me as a witch, misunderstanding will probably follow.

I slowly stood up as I exit the cage, and was helped by one of the hooded figures standing outside while his look alikes were freeing the others slaves. Looking at his face, I noticed the scarred eye on his left, but his smile kept from being scared which was a friendly smile.

"Thanks." I whispered due to the overuse of my voice.

"Thank the little one there," he said with a smile. "If she hadn't found us, we wouldn't have found you as well."

The Templar knight came up to us, and I couldn't shake off the anxiety due to their piousness for Andraste and the outlaw of magic. My name as witch isn't gonna give me credit here, is it?

"So, you're the witch." he said in an amusing voice. "Odd look for a witch."

He chuckled, as well as the guy beside me.

"Listen, I am not a witch. I know I don't have any prove of it, but please I am not a witch!" I said desperately.

"That's what the girl called you."

"... It's a nickname?"

"Then what is your real name?"

"Um, Katherine O'Neil." the two men share a smile between each other, a smile that said that they know something. "What?"

"Well, Katherine, welcome to Thedas." he said with bigger smile. He patted me on the shoulder as he walked off to his friends. "Come on, let's go introduce you to the others. They'll want to meet you."

"What?" I said stupidly. "What do you mean by 'welcome to Thedas'?"

"Like what he meant it to be," the other hooded figure said.

"Come on, the others are waiting."

At that, I paused. I mulled over his words before I replied. "What. . .?"


End file.
